


Рыбалка у корней подсолнухов

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: роман о любви и детской травматике





	

**Author's Note:**

> соавтор идеи - Tivel

Иллюстрации: [Непогода](http://i.imgur.com/YHeBJyK.png), [Нитяной клон](http://i.imgur.com/ya4l8cN.png), [Шорты с пальмами](http://i.imgur.com/wt5pWJ9.png), [Разговор](http://i.imgur.com/o2GrrNs.png), [Бассейн](http://i.imgur.com/HgTu3FU.png), [А еще здесь отличная рыбалка](http://i.imgur.com/JBiHQjq.jpg)

 

### Подсолнухи

Дресс Роса встретила его проливным дождем: даже в тоннеле, ведущем в подземный порт, носилось эхо ливневого перестука. У причала стоял высокий грузный человек, похожий на слизняка, вставшего на дыбы, — большего урода Дофламинго, пожалуй, в жизни не видел: рыхлое, оплывшее лицо, липкие сосульки волос и бороды, засаленный балахон — и кандалы на босых ногах.

— Требол, — представился человек и протянул руку. Дофламинго шагнул мимо, игнорируя приветствие, и человек, неразборчиво буркнув что-то, направился следом за ним.

Каменный борт причала, оковавший море ровным кольцом, казался неестественно новым, не выщербленным колесами грузовых платформ и тележек. Под сводами носились звуки: плеск волн, стук, громкие голоса. Говорили, ночью здесь бродят призраки, но Дофламинго готов был поспорить, что эти тихие призраки на самом деле были торговцами — из тех, что блюдут свой звериный кодекс и никогда не оставляют живых свидетелей.

— Направо, — окликнул его Требол. — В лифт, коммодор.

Дофламинго повернулся и увидел дверцы, раскрывшиеся на гладкой металлической плите. Он шагнул внутрь, Требол последовал за ним и нажал на кнопку в стене. Зажегся свет. Он лился словно бы ниоткуда, белый, неестественно холодный. Клеть тряхнуло, и лифт поехал вверх.

— А вы здесь, хмм, по работе или просто для развлечения, коммодор? — гадко ухмыляясь, протянул Требол. Его гнусавый ноющий голос и длинные сопли, свисающие из ноздрей, вызывали желание отодвинуться, но эта внешность, все его поведение были настолько — преувеличенно — отталкивающими, словно Требол скрывал за ними какую-то тайну, не допускающую чужого присутствия.

Дофламинго придвинулся, широко улыбнулся:

— Думаю, на этот раз работа меня развлечет.

Требол что-то буркнул, аккуратно отстранившись — хотя в замкнутом пространстве лифта это казалось почти невозможным. Кое-кто считал, что он принимает решения за Роси, но Дофламинго был уверен в обратном.

Роси был слишком безумным, чтобы подчиниться чужой воле. Зачем ему понадобилась Дресс Роса?

Сам Дофламинго не гонялся за потерянным наследством — не любил размениваться на мелочи. Считал королевство ничтожной целью для приложения своих амбиций. Власть над людьми оставляла его равнодушным, но власть над тенрюбито — вполне устраивала.

Когда они поднялись на поверхность, дождь закончился. Требол вел его лабиринтом улиц, на ступенях вдоль лестниц стояли горшки и ящики с цветами, умытыми водой. Темная зелень пальм и магнолий блестела на солнце, а над ними, над фигурными крышами домов, плыл аромат шоколада, мокрой земли и цветения.

— Мм, страшно представить, что ты мог оказаться на месте Роси, — пробубнил Требол.

Дофламинго повернул голову, не сбавляя шага.

— Мы к тебе приглядывались, — пояснил Требол, и тогда Дофламинго его вспомнил: серые, грязные улицы квартала бедноты рядом с рынком; у стены на разбитой бочке сидит человек в примятом котелке и бесформенном светлом пальто, а рядом стоит темноволосый мальчишка в больших не по размеру — наверняка где-то спер — темных очках.

Он тогда сказал отцу:

— Эти люди грязные и уродливые, я хочу их убить.

— Так нельзя, Доффи, — ответил отец. — Они такие же люди как мы.

Роси тоже тогда был с ними — с любопытством крутил головой, глядя по сторонам.

Лучше бы под ноги смотрел, недотепа.

И все-таки, что он задумал?

Неожиданно улица закончилась: Дофламинго стоял перед огромным полем подсолнухов. Над полем висела двойная радуга, а вдалеке виднелся особняк.

Каменные плиты дороги по краям поросли травой.

— Можешь быть свободен, — сказал Дофламинго и пошел к дому.

 

Дресс Роса полнилась сонной летней расслабленностью и негой. Это ощущение пропитало все: ее дома, ее небо, ее цветы и апельсиновые деревья, неспешную походку ее жителей — Дофламинго и сам чувствовал, как проникает в кровь ритм бесконечной, круглосуточной фиесты, как становится медленней шаг, как мысли окутывает дымка беспечной праздности. До этого он видел Роси всего два раза. В первый раз тот был ошеломленным надеждой, во второй — чужим и враждебным.

Ворота особняка — ни охраны, ни даже замка — были открыты, дорога вела дальше, упираясь в зеленую чашу бассейна.

У бассейна сидела девушка в очках с толстыми линзами, в майке с нарисованными крыльями и коротких шортах. На столе рядом с шезлонгом лежала стопка документов, придавленная графином с апельсиновым соком. Ветер переменился, облизал кожу морозным шершавым языком. Изо рта при выдохе вырвалось облачко пара.

— Где Росинант? — спросил Дофламинго.

Девушка пожала плечами:

— Вышел.

Наклонившись, Дофламинго выдернул лист из-под графина и с выражением зачитал:

— Двадцать пятое мая в пять сорок, двадцать седьмое мая в два восемнадцать...

Девушка молчала. Вдруг лист исчез из его пальцев, и Дофламинго услышал шаги за спиной: из-за арки, обвитой глициниями, вышел темноволосый мальчишка лет шестнадцати. Ло, кто же еще: на плече лежал длинный меч, а в руке был лист, который только что держал Дофламинго. Он прошел к шезлонгу и, приподняв графин, подсунул под него документ.

— Роси где-то в подсолнухах, коммодор, — сказал Ло как ни в чем не бывало. — Если найдете его, позовите на обед.

Дофламинго помнил их листовки, старые, двухлетней давности. Снежная Ведьма, двести восемьдесят миллионов. Хирург Смерти, триста пятьдесят.

Пираты Донкихота, эрзац-семья Роси.

 

Он шагнул за ворота и пошел по полю; шершавые изнанки листьев цеплялись за форменный плащ, повсюду слышались шорохи и приглушенное жужжание пчел. После дождя земля была мягкой, влажный горячий воздух поднимался от ног.

Под деревом спал человек. Очки перекосились, в перьях розовой шубы запутались листья и веточки, руки закинуты за голову и полы расстегнутой рубашки сбились.

Взгляд остановился на пряжке ремня — эмблеме пиратов Донкихота.

Когда дыхание спящего изменилось, став слишком ровным и поверхностным, Дофламинго сказал:

— Здравствуй, Росинант.

 

###  Недостающий элемент

Было больно и страшно, но Роси заставил себя молчать, не шевелиться, притворяясь мертвым, и только когда наступила ночь и люди разбрелись, оставив их лежать прямо там, под стеной, он встал и поволок папу в проулок. Минута — шаг, еще минута — еще шаг. Папа был тяжелый и хрипло дышал, а когда очнулся, спросил:

— Где Доффи?

Верно. Доффи куда-то пропал. Роси не хотел об этом думать, совсем не хотел — то, что сделал Доффи, было куда страшнее, чем кошмарные злые люди из города. Но все-таки они выжили.

Теперь они жили в трущобах: Роси и папа. Местные их не трогали — им, занятым поисками еды и выпивки, не было дела до новых соседей. Поголодав несколько дней, Роси выбрался за едой в город — и потом отсиживался до темноты в тупике между бочками, прячась от погони. На помойке их никто не знал, а еда там тоже была — хотя, конечно, не такая как в городе, хуже. Поначалу папа пытался ему помочь, но с ним было сложнее, да и не так интересно: он с болью и жалостью смотрел на Роси, крепко держал его за руку, — словом, через неделю Роси сбежал на помойку один, а когда вернулся вечером, то увидел, что папа сидит и плачет.

Да, тот стал похож на пьяниц из города, такой же понурый и обреченный. Бормотал, что Доффи умер из-за него, что это он во всем виноват. Но если бы Доффи умер, то был бы труп, а трупа не было, Роси его искал, и его новые друзья тоже искали — по всему городу.

Так что Доффи просто сбежал и бросил их с папой. А ведь обещал, что вернется. Об этом Роси тоже избегал думать.

 

Что до новых друзей, они были забавные. Первым делом спросили:

— А где твой брат?

— Мне самому интересно, где, — ответил Роси, и Требол рассмеялся. В хижине, в которой он жил с друзьями, было темно, у стен стояли старые сундуки и ящики, поверх валялись пожелтевшие газеты, листовки, обрывки карт — настоящая сокровищница, не хуже тех, что были у них в Мариджоа. Напротив входа висела большая мишень, вся изрытая ножами, так, что стерлись отметки.

— Давайте его поищем, — предложил Роси. — Я на помойке, а вы в городе.

Требол перестал хихикать — и очень хорошо, потому что у него смешно болтались сопли в носу. Согласно кивнул, а потом спросил:

— Хочешь вступить в нашу банду?

Роси снова оглядел сокровищницу и радостно улыбнулся:

— Хочу!

С объедками теперь было покончено: Роси не знал, что за делишки проворачивает Требол в дальней комнате хижины, но каждое утро обнаруживал на крыльце корзинку с хлебом, мясом и овощами.

 

Позже, вспоминая эти два года, Росинант понял: они приручали его, как приручали бы породистого щенка, найденного на улице, грязного и испуганного. Время от времени испытывали, будто пробуя свою власть на прочность — и каждый раз результат был удручающе непредсказуемым.

 

Роси не любил делать людям больно, даже рабам — на Мариджоа он никогда над ними не издевался, а если надоедали, то приказывал начальнику обслуги, толстому добродушному великану с плетью за поясом, убрать их куда-нибудь подальше, потому что они скучные и плохие.

— Смотри на него, — сказал Диаманте. — Смотри прямо на этого ебаного ублюдка.

— Ну смотрю, — ответил Роси. — А что он сделал?

Человек, стоявший перед ними на коленях, был весь в синяках и порезах, с неестественно вывернутой правой рукой. Из разбитого рта текла кровь.

— Залез на нашу территорию.

Диаманте достал из-за голенища сапога нож и протянул Роси:

— Давай, добей его.

Роси взял нож и шагнул вперед. Человек не пошевелился; один глаз заплыл, а другой налился кровью. Взгляд был неподвижным, пустым — взгляд мертвеца. Рукоять ножа удобно лежала в руке, шершавая и теплая. На пустыре не было ни души, но Роси знал, что Требол с Пикой прячутся где-то поблизости. Наблюдают.

— Один залез? — спросил Роси.

— Нет, не один, остальных мы уже замочили, — в голосе Диаманте росло раздражительное нетерпение.

— Его кто-то послал? Я недавно читал, как один древний полководец послал своих рыцарей завоевать другую страну, а те, из другой страны, перебили всех, а командиру отрубили руки и ноги, подлечили немного и отправили обратно.

— Нахрена?

— Чтобы показать, что они сделают с этим полководцем.

Полутруп, до этого смирно стоявший на коленях, вдруг вздрогнул — и кинулся прямо на Роси.

 

Вообще-то его новые друзья были очень сильными (не такими, конечно, как рабы, оставшиеся в Мариджоа), у них даже были дьявольские фрукты — редкость в этих краях. У всех кроме Верго — тот каждый раз отказывался. За два года Роси успел к ним привязаться, — настолько, что вечером не хотелось возвращаться домой. Но там был папа.

Папа звонил на Мариджоа и просил, чтобы спасли хотя бы его детей — они же ни в чем не виноваты. Папе казалось, что Доффи до сих пор с ними; когда он начинал разговаривать с пустым местом, Роси продирало ознобом и хотелось сбежать подальше. Доффи, не говори плохо об этих людях, они такие же жертвы как мы. Доффи, скоро вы поедете домой, и все будет замечательно. Доффи, ты старший, ты должен заботиться о Роси. Доффи, ты должен вернуться. Иногда в их доме отвратительно воняло разлагающимся мясом, с каждым днем все сильнее, и Роси не знал, что можно сделать с едой, чтобы она так пахла. Тогда он сбегал к Треболу и компании, оставался там ночевать, а когда на следующий день возвращался — кто-то же должен — то все уже было хорошо.

Папа звонил на Мариджоа, но друзья и родные, казалось, вычеркнули их из жизни.

Не расстраивайся, папа, говорил Роси и обнимал его крепко-крепко. Запах мертвечины пропитывал все, едкий и тошнотворно сладкий. Пожалуй, больше всего он напоминал запах дьявольского фрукта.

Фрукт был зеленый, маленький и немного похожий на неспелую сливу, украшенную завитками. Рядом на столе лежал пистолет — узор на рукоятке был совсем как завитки фрукта.

— Хочешь отомстить тому, кто виноват в твоих бедах? — спросил Требол.

Роси подумал о сбежавшем Доффи, потом о тенрюбито, которые так несправедливо с ними обошлись, потом о папе — и ответил, с сожалением отворачиваясь от стола:

— Хочу. Но сейчас не могу.

— Да съешь его уже, — рассмеявшись, сказал Диаманте. — Это тебе.

Роси протянул руку к фрукту, а когда проглотил отвратительную мякоть, вдруг наступила тишина. Он попытался крикнуть, но только бесполезно напрягал связки. Он обернулся: Пика что-то беззвучно говорил, показывая на недоеденный фрукт, Диаманте укатывался, развалившись в кресле, Верго отвернулся — но Роси видел край улыбки и то, как дрогнули плечи. А Требол наблюдал.

Роси вдохнул, выдохнул и повернулся к столу. Черт! Стакан воды, стоявший на краю столешницы, перевернулся и полетел вниз. Что-то щелкнуло в голове, и стакан повис в воздухе, повисла вода бесформенной прозрачной медузой. А если тронуть ее пальцем — мягкая. Ну точно как медуза.

Спустя час он вернулся домой. Хотелось забиться в угол и понять, что изменилось, — а люди, пускай даже хорошие и свои, ему сейчас только мешали.

Папа сидел на кухне и штопал порванную рубашку, насвистывая под нос; Роси узнал мелодию — эту песню когда-то пела им мама. Бодрый, энергичный, с ясным взглядом и спокойным лицом, он словно готовился к чему-то. Запах мертвечины нахлынул, в мгновение вышиб слезы из глаз.

— Собирайтесь, дети, — сказал папа. — Мы возвращаемся домой.

Роси выдохнул ртом, крепко сжимая рукоять пистолета. Не так. Что-то тут было не так.

— Нас не пустят на Мариджоа, — сказал он.

Папа улыбнулся и встал; от этого движения у него вытек правый глаз и клок волос вместе с кожей упал на стол, пачкая дерево желто-бурой слизью.

— Кто сказал, что мы поедем на Мариджоа?

Роси поднял пистолет, словно пытаясь им отгородиться от приближающейся фигуры.

— Меня уже поздно убивать, Доффи, — ласково сказал тот. Кожа отделялась лохмотьями, в почерневшем мясе копошились белые жирные черви.

Стало трудно дышать, еще труднее — удержать руку на весу. Пистолет был таким тяжелым.

Это не папа. Нет, это не папа, это не папа. Не папа был сумасшедшим.

Роси выстрелил и не услышал ни одного звука. Темнота, колючая и шерстяная, накрыла глаза, а когда он проморгался, то увидел разложившийся труп, лежащий посреди кухни. Гнойное желе, в которое превратилось мясо, слезло с костей; целыми остались только грязная заношенная одежда — и волосы.

Осторожно, очень тихо, словно от резкого движения мертвец мог на него броситься, Роси попятился к двери. А когда, плотно закрыв дверь, обернулся, то увидел, что его друзья, все четверо, стоят за оградой и смотрят.

Они все знали, понял Росинант. Они с самого начала все знали.

 

После этого они уплыли с острова. Так захотел Росинант, и команда — то есть, конечно же, друзья — подчинились его желанию. Должно быть, потому что он был тенрюбито, и людям казалось, в этом есть что-то особенное. Все чаще Требол заводил разговоры про то, что Росинант рожден быть королем, про высшее предназначение, и казался в эти моменты непривычно увлеченным, сбрасывая свои дурашливые и ворчливые манеры, из-за которых в свои двадцать производил впечатление глубокого старика. Росинант пропускал его слова мимо ушей, а когда тот надоедал — убирал звук. Он не знал, как объяснить, что все это полная херня, Требол же не оставлял попыток разбудить в нем амбиции — но оба прекрасно понимали, что очередная попытка навязать правильное решение в очередной раз провалится.

В самом деле, Требол заключил ужасную сделку.

Наверное, стоило хоть раз его выслушать.

 

В тринадцать лет свободная жизнь накрылась медным тазом. По двору какие-то люди тащили парты, стулья, доски для письма и кучу книг.

— Эй, — крикнул Росинант из окна. — Это еще что?

Требол махнул рукой — пошевеливайтесь, мол, — и, не говоря ни слова, исчез в доме.

Караван вещей все тянулся; один из грузчиков удобнее перехватил широкую доску — волосы на солнце вспыхнули бледным золотом — и этот цвет вызвал обвал воспоминаний, невнятных и обрывочных: Доффи, штурмующий летнюю беседку с армией рабов, Доффи на горе сокровищ, Доффи с папиным пистолетом, Доффи на улице кричит и топает ногами, багровый от бессильной злости. Если бы не его выходка, жители города не узнали, что они бывшие тенрюбито.

Росинант сел на подоконник, упершись затылком в прохладное дерево рамы, и вызвал сферу Штиля — ее нужно было доработать, чтобы пропускала звуки.

Нет, проблема была не в Доффи, а в том, куда их переселили. Все в этом городе ненавидели тенрюбито, все желали им смерти — и все остались безнаказанными.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату заглянул Требол, как обычно, в голубом пальто, круглых очках и примятом котелке.

— Что за хлам ты привез? — спросил Росинант. — И почему я ничего о нем не знаю?

В несколько волнообразных шагов Требол пересек комнату и остановился, нависая: иссиня-черные капли волос и потеки лица почти касались плеча Росинанта, только очки неизменно хранили форму — оплот твердости на этом колышущемся как студень лице. Росинант покосился на тянущуюся из носа длинную белесую каплю: Требол любил давить на страх и отвращение, это был его способ дезориентировать собеседника. Чем больше он хотел получить, тем более отвратительным выглядел — а так вообще его слизь на ощупь была совсем не противной, похожей на нагретую упругую смолу и пахла солнцем и терпкой древесиной.

В детстве Росинант часто болел, и когда он лежал в постели с температурой, то любил держать Требола за руку и вдыхать этот запах.

— Хороший подарок должен быть сюрпризом.

— Дерьмовым сюрпризом, — скривился Росинант. Треболу все было нипочем:

— С сегодняшнего дня начнешь учиться по специальной программе.

— Потому что король должен быть образованным? Дрессированным? Хорошо воспитанным? — Росинант презрительно фыркнул, опираясь на подоконник и закинув ногу на ногу. — Какого черта, Требол, в десять лет ты отбирал у меня книжки и выгонял на улицу, а теперь хочешь запихнуть в подвал к партам и доскам?

— Пришла пора делать из дикого поросенка человека, — важно ответил Требол.

Нет, ну вы только посмотрите на этого великого воспитателя!

И вовсе никакой не поросенок. Разве что совсем немного. Росинант опустил взгляд, оглядывая сбитые колени под прорехами джинсовых шорт, ссадины на загорелых руках, грязную майку, а потом снова взглянул на Требола:

— Допустим.

— Ну и про короля ты тоже угадал, — противно ухмыльнулся Требол.

— Нихрена, — сказал Росинант. — Сто раз уже повторял: ни-хре-на. Так, и что у нас в программе издевательств над тринадцатилетними детьми?

Погода сегодня была отличной, в окно било солнце, волосы ерошил теплый ветер, и Росинанта будто подбрасывало на месте — хотелось бездумно двигаться, хотелось сделать что-нибудь такое, крутое и веселое, а не выслушивать рассуждения Требола.

— Этикет, история, военное дело, политика, экономика, математика...

Росинант тоскливо покосился во двор и увидел Верго, выходящего за ворота. Быстро наклонился, подхватил с пола ботинки, бормоча:

— Я очень, ужасно согласен. Все это нужно, Требол, — и, перебросив ноги через подоконник, выпрыгнул из окна.

— Танцы! — добило в спину.

— Слышал? — пожаловался Росинант, догоняя Верго за воротами. — Танцы! Он смерти моей хочет!

Верго повернулся, не сбавляя шага, молча посмотрел и отвернулся. Потом ответил:

— Ты, Роси, дурак. Мы все хотим только одного — чтобы ты был нашим королем.

— А я не хочу, — упрямо сказал Росинант. — И будет все равно по-моему.

Верго улыбнулся в ответ:

— Продолжай в том же духе. Ваше тираннейшее Величество.

— Пошел ты.

Солнце поднималось к зениту, принося с собой сухую раскаленную жару, пахнущую морем и пылью. Доски причала скрипели под ногами; Верго направился к небольшой безымянной лодке с эмблемой пиратов Донкихота на борту. В воде, сверкая радужной чешуей, играли рыбы — тоже, наверное, радовались недолгому лету.

Верго бросил сумку на палубу, начал ставить паруса. Росинант сел на рундук, молча за ним наблюдая, потом спросил:

— Куда это ты собрался?

— К Пятирукому Монтане, если тебе это о чем-то говорит.

— Ни о чем.

Он обернулся: к пристани шел Требол со стопкой книг.

— Я с тобой, — быстро сказал Росинант, вскакивая с места. — Все, отчаливаем, давай я помогу.

И он бы обязательно помог, но лодка в этот момент тронулась, а трос предательски подвернулся под ногу, захлестнул щиколотку петлей, и Росинант, взмахнув руками, вывалился за борт, повиснув в этой самой дурацкой петле. Так глупо. Морская вода обожгла холодом, сковала бессилием — ни шевельнуться, ни вдохнуть, — потом его дернули за пояс, вытаскивая из воды. Иногда от дьявольского фрукта были одни проблемы.

Верго молча опустился на корточки, распутал трос на ногах Росинанта и сказал:

— Знаешь, лучше не помогай.

 

Конечно, Росинант не удержался и помог — просто ему было скучно сидеть на бочонке, грызть яблоко и наблюдать, как Верго торгуется с Пятируким Монтаной. У Верго это классно получалось — как и все, за что он брался, но пираты были настроены враждебно, прекрасно понимая, что Верго предлагает им херню вместо честной сделки. Кто-то так и сказал: "Херня", и тихо зашуршала сталь, выскальзывая из ножен. Верго улыбнулся и стал еще более расслабленным и спокойным; он предупреждал Росинанта, что так может получиться — и что если не получится, он всех убьет, и они вернутся домой. Но все-таки Росинанту хотелось, чтобы получилось: Пятирукий Монтана давно плавал в этих водах и мог пройти все нужные маршруты с закрытыми глазами. Он был ценен своим опытом, нужен живым, а не мертвым, а Верго улыбался, слушал матросские оскорбления и хмурое молчание Монтаны, и по его спокойствию было видно, что он скоро начнет убивать.

Росинант спрыгнул с бочки, выбросил огрызок — хотел за борт, но тот глухо ударился о палубу. Еще не хватало сейчас споткнуться. Он подошел, собирая на себе недобрые взгляды, Монтана раздраженно цыкнул и спросил:

— А это что за ребенок?

— Это наш капитан, — беспечно (в секундах от взрыва) отозвался Верго, поглаживая палку из железного бамбука — по пальцам уже ползла черная пленка Воли Вооружения. Пираты заржали.

Сосредоточься, сказал себе Росинант. Монтана стоял полубоком, прикрывая собой какого-то заморыша в поношенных тряпках юнги; у заморыша на потемневшем от загара и слишком тонком запястье болтался браслет с яркой бусиной, а глаза у него — у нее — были такие же зеленые как у Монтаны и такие же густые прямые брови. Значит, таскает с собой дочку, но все-таки за нее опасается. А кто бы не опасался?

Команда Монтаны выглядела дружной, давно сработавшейся. Что они хотят получить? Чего они опасаются? Росинант подошел к Верго, наклонившись, поднял сумку с деньгами (тот закаменел от злости и напряжения, но не сказал ни слова) — и кинул ее под ноги Монтане, глядя прямо в дуло вскинутого пистолета.

— Вам все равно придется на кого-то работать — или на Корбо, или на Донкихота.

— То есть на тебя, — ответил Монтана. Росинант моргнул. Глупо получилось.

— Ну да, на меня.

Кто-то хихикнул. Росинант не видел Верго, оставшегося за спиной, но чувствовал, как рассеивается напряжение, еще минуту назад плотное, закипающее. Нет, получилось не глупо, нормально получилось.

— И чего ты хочешь? — спросил Монтана, успокаиваясь на глазах. Девчонка выглянула из-за его спины и наблюдала, сверкая зелеными глазами.

— Чтобы "Ветреный" продолжил идти по западному маршруту, — Росинант подавил желание оглянуться на Верго: тот знал все подробности, а рассказал — далеко не все.

Верго молчал и не отсвечивал.

— Нужно забрать груз на Демирии, — в голосе дрогнула неуверенность, будто он не выучил урок, и Росинант быстро, вдохновенно продолжил: — Подробности — на месте, мой человек с вами свяжется.

Монтана хмыкнул и посмотрел на сумку. Потом протянул руку. Росинант пожал ее и добавил:

— Если все пройдет гладко, получите столько же.

— За что?

— За надежность.

 

— За надееежность, — повторил Пика своим тоненьким голосом, и все трое расхохотались.

— Ага, так и сказал! — хихикая, сообщил этот предатель. А еще друг.

Смеялись долго, всхлипывая, вытирая слезы, держась за живот. Все это сильно смахивало на публичную выволочку, и Росинант знал, что может прекратить представление одним окриком — но он также знал, что именно этого ждал от него Требол, приучающий к власти, раз за разом показывающий, что приказ куда эффективнее просьбы. Поэтому Росинант молчал. Из принципа.

Отдышавшись, Диаманте спросил:

— Что, никто даже не попытался его грохнуть?

— Попытался, конечно, — кивнул Верго.

— И как?

— Больше не попытается.

Верго мимолетным движением тронул железную палку и продолжил:

— Надеюсь, и Роси больше не будет поворачиваться к врагу спиной.

А вот это было по-настоящему обидно. Мало того, что этот урод испортил ему крутой момент, так еще и обсуждает сейчас с такой снисходительностью, совсем как взрослый.

— Вообще-то я знал, что делал, — заметил Росинант.

Верго вдруг стал очень злым.

— Правда? Только ты мне забыл об этом сказать, — резко ответил он. — Я что, должен был стоять и...

— Погоди, погоди, — прервал его Требол. — И что ты собирался сделать, Роси?

Под очками сверкнули прищуренные глаза: само терпение и коварство.

Плевать. Росинант ничего от них не ждал, и чужие ожидания его не касались. А на игру Требола можно ответить... Да хотя бы так.

Росинант выдохнул и на вдох вызвал сферу Штиля.

— Стреляй, — он развел руки, глядя на Требола.

Тот достал пистолет; на лице промелькнула неуверенность, быстрая как рябь на воде, и Росинант повысил голос:

— Ну, стреляй! Ты мне веришь или нет?

— Эй, Роси, — начал было Диаманте, подбираясь сбоку; Росинант вскинул руку: стой.

— Или это все было вранье про "ты король, повелевай нами"? А на самом деле вы завели себе щеночка с хорошей родословной? И чего ты достигнешь с этим щенком, а, Требол?

Он наблюдал. Требол повелся: больше никакого коварства, никакого терпения — только жестокая, холодная собранность в движениях.

— Да ничего, — улыбнулся Росинант. — Так что стреляй.

Требол поднял пистолет плавно, неуловимо быстро — и выстрелил, но пуля, увязнув в оболочке Штиля, остановилась, повисла в воздухе у самого лица.

Верго вдохнул ртом и грязно выругался.

— Отлично, — сказал Росинант. — И звук проходит. Я вот это хотел показать.

Ему не ответили — стояли с таким неодобрительным видом, как будто Росинант облажался. Их не поймешь, то хотят, чтобы он стал сильнее, то возмущаются, что он стал сильнее. Плевать.

Росинант убрал Штиль, и пуля глухо стукнула об пол, покатилась, пока не встала в щели между досками.

— Так что ничего бы мне те пираты не сделали, — закончил Росинант и, махнув рукой, шагнул к двери.

— Я заебался быть его нянькой, — сказал за спиной Верго. — Все, это последний раз.

Не очень-то и хотелось.

 

Вечером заглянул Пика. С полгода назад он начал расти и теперь казался огромным, в два раза выше и шире самого Росинанта. У него было грубое, будто высеченное из камня, лицо и тонкий голос, из-за которого он обычно предпочитал молчать.

Росинант отложил книгу и вопросительно на него взглянул.

— Мы тебе не нужны, да?

— Нет, причем тут это, я просто...

Росинант замолчал. Пика тоже молчал. Он ни на что не напирал и ни в чем не винил — просто сказал правду или то, что считал правдой.

— Да нет, я просто не хочу играть в семью, — сказал Росинант. Посмотрел на Пику, потом на стену за его спиной. Рисунок на дереве был похож на павлинье перо: темная запятая сучка и огибающие ее линии волокон.

— Ага, — после паузы ответил Пика.

— И в короля.

— Ага.

Неловкость нарастала, раздражающая как зуд. Пика сидел неподвижно, напоминая своего же каменного голема; из-за его неспешных односложных ответов казалось, что время тянется трудно и с неохотой, как мокрый кожаный ремень. Росинант вскочил с дивана, беспокойно прошелся по комнате.

— Тебя Требол послал?

— Нет, я сам пришел.

— Зачем? — Росинант остановился у стола, резко развернулся: — Зачем, а?

— Жалко тебя стало.

Жалко? Если приглядеться, Пика сделал слишком уж серьезное лицо, но угол рта едва заметно подрагивал от сдерживаемой улыбки. Во всем этом был какой-то подвох.

— Почему это? — осторожно спросил Росинант.

В комнате повисла тишина.

— Мне кажется, мы тебе все-таки нужны, — наконец ответил Пика.

— Да я и не говорю, что не нужны, вы мои друзья, просто семья... — Росинант замолчал, покусал губу и, сев рядом, продолжил: — Ну вот Доффи, допустим. Семья? Семья. Любимый братик. И чем все закончилось? Сбежал любимый братик. Вот тебе и вся семья.

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Не сбежал, — ответил Пика. Снова замолчал, а когда Росинант собрался уже поторопить чертова мямлю, добавил: — Его увез адмирал Дозора.

Росинант моргнул и вдруг почувствовал боль в сведенных пальцах — он так сильно сжал кулаки, и сам не заметил. Расслабься.

— Требол мне не говорил.

— Я тоже не стал бы.

— Так почему... — Росинант осекся. Ну да, конечно, жалко стало. Неужели настолько заметно? Он хотел об этом спросить, но вместо этого возразил:

— Ну и что. Если бы Доффи хотел, он бы уже сто раз меня нашел. Вряд ли этот его адмирал запретил бы ему, если бы Доффи по настоящему хотел.

Пика молчал.

— Интересно, почему он его подобрал.

— Почему его, а не тебя?

Росинант повернулся: снова это глупое серьезное лицо. Верноподданное.

— Нет, почему подобрал.

— Может, ему показалось, что из Доффи получится хороший дозорный.

— Да ты издеваешься! — воскликнул Росинант. Вот сволочь, он же никогда никому не говорил про Доффи, а тут сказал, и вместо понимания — вот это. Ты наш король, как же.

Он снова вскочил, пересек комнату в два шага, остановился, упершись руками в стену.

— Так. Ладно. Доффи утащил какой-то адмирал, и Доффи на меня срать хотел.

— Может, он подумал, что ты убил отца, — сказал Пика.

Сердце стукнуло оглушительно громко, в уши будто набили горячую вату, и в рот, и в горло — весь воздух вдруг стал ватным и тяжелым, а из груди, из того несуществующего и неопределенного места, в котором, как говорят, находится душа, тухлой болотной водой поднимался страх. Он ничего не помнил, он был сумасшедшим. Но сейчас все прошло.

— Я? — голос звучал скучно. — С чего бы ему так думать?

— Роси, все так подумали.

Росинант сел в кресло и закрыл глаза. Долго молчал, а потом все-таки сказал:

— Семья — самая хреновая и бесполезная вещь на свете. Оставайтесь лучше моими друзьями.

Ответом стала тишина, потом стукнула, закрывшись, дверь. Росинант открыл глаза: в комнате было пусто.

 

— И кому нужно оторвать язык за эти гнусные слухи? — спросил Росинант. Требол повернулся, напуская на себя загадочный вид. Сегодня он сменил привычный котелок на пробковую шляпу — совсем недавно ее носил один из похищенных учителей.

— Всему городу, — плечи колыхнулись в недоуменном жесте: ты сам не видишь?

— Что еще ты от меня скрываешь? — нахмурился Росинант. Он вспомнил косые взгляды, которыми провожали его жители городка — их было сложно не заметить, но Росинант думал, это потому что он тенрюбито.

Он мог приказать отвечать, но ни за что не стал бы этого делать. Их молчаливое противостояние перешло в открытую фазу: Требол то и дело показывал, что упрямство Росинанта осложняет жизнь ему самому; Росинант ненавидел, когда Требол за него решает.

Он подождал ответа и развернулся, уже собираясь уйти.

— Какая тебе разница, — неожиданно горячо заговорил Требол. — Про тебя будет ходить множество гнусных слухов, и часть из них даже окажется правдой. Это называется репутация, Роси.

— Репутация безумного чудовища?

— Очень удобная вещь.

Росинант прищурился и демонстративно окинул его взглядом.

— Ты думаешь?

— Я уверен, — и Требол противно захихикал, колыша повисшими соплями.

Разговор происходил у входа в подвал, переоборудованный в подземный этаж; с год назад здесь появился первый учитель — иногда его выводили погулять во двор на длинной цепи. Постепенно камеры-классы заполнились новыми наставниками. Требол педантично шел по однажды озвученному списку: этикет, история, военное дело, политика, экономика, математика; Росинант пытался их подбодрить, сказать, что это временное неудобство, учителя с фальшивым дружелюбием соглашались и говорили, что не такое уж неудобство и даже в некотором роде привилегия; они боялись Росинанта, но еще больше боялись разозлить Требола.

А потом самый первый учитель заболел.

Он сидел в своей камере на крышке стола, нахохлившийся и мятый, и смотрел в стену, совсем как старая птица, которая грустит в неволе.

— Вам грустно? — спросил Росинант.

Учитель встал, поворачиваясь — от движения цепь громко звякнула, ударившись о ножку стола. Поправил перекосившиеся очки.

— Нет, все хорошо, — ответил он, не глядя на Росинанта.

— Я же вижу, что не хорошо.

Росинант подошел вплотную и остановился, уперев руки в бока. Он смотрел снизу вверх, но учитель сгорбился, будто Росинант был огромным и нависал над ним с угрожающим видом. За толстыми стеклами очков мелькнуло отвращение, потом решимость.

— Ты такой добрый мальчик, — приторным голосом произнес он. — И такой внимательный. Я очень скучаю по своей семье, по милой женушке и малютке-дочке. Вот бы увидеть их хоть одним глазком!

Росинанту не понравился этот фальшивый голос — даже больше отвращения, промелькнувшего во взгляде, и он подумал, что нужно найти нового учителя, раз этот испортился.

— Привезти их вам? — предложил он.

Учитель вздрогнул и торопливо замотал головой:

— Нет, нет, не трогайте их, пусть живут спокойно! — он почти кричал, от него буквально воняло страхом и ненавистью, и Росинант, поморщившись, шагнул назад.

Учитель бесшумно плакал.

— Тема сегодняшнего урока — особенности дипломатического этикета в Южных Морях, — подсказал Росинант.

Учитель вытер рукавом лицо и, сев за стол, открыл большую книгу.

После урока Росинант поднялся наверх. Все были в полном сборе, кроме Диаманте — тот уже второй месяц торчал у какого-то сомнительного мечника; о нем говорили, что он лжец и пьяница, а Диаманте, судя по голосу, был очень доволен.

Росинант потоптался на пороге и сказал:

— Может, выпустить его? Жалко.

Верго молча закатил глаза — наверное, все еще притворялся обиженным.

— Нет, не надо, — бросил Требол и продолжил доставать из открытого сундука драгоценности. На полу перед ним уже лежали три кучи, и Росинант, приглядевшись, увидел, что в одной из них — странные то ли приборы, то ли инструменты, а в другой, самой маленькой, — свитки.

Ему тут же захотелось подойти ближе, но сначала стоило решить вопрос с учителем.

— Вот интересно, а почему я не могу поехать куда-нибудь учиться, как Диаманте? — Росинант привалился к дверному косяку и, сложив руки на груди, вздохнул. Он знал, чем все закончится, и знал, что Требол на этот раз получит свое, — но спасти несчастного учителя было важнее, чем выиграть спор.

Требол сдвинул очки на нос, поднял линзу с золотой ручкой и, придирчиво ее оглядев, кинул в кучу бесполезных драгоценностей.

— Потому что ты наше сокровище, — ответил он. — Тебя никем не заменить, без тебя все, что мы делаем, — напрасно.

— Я хочу его выпустить.

— Ты приказываешь?

— Будь ты проклят, да, я приказываю, — ровно сказал Росинант.

 

Ночью дом тряхнуло от пушечной канонады. Со двора слышались резкие голоса и звуки выстрелов. Росинант вскочил, метнулся к двери, на бегу натягивая штаны; скатился по лестнице, мимоходом заметив, что часть ее разрушена — ядро проделало дыру в фасаде и обрушило часть стены. Через распахнутые ворота во двор вбегали дозорные, а поодаль, рядом с их командиром, стоял несчастный учитель и, злобно тыкая пальцем в сторону дома, что-то ему говорил.

Думать о чужой неблагодарности было некогда; Росинант схватил пару пистолетов с оружейной стойки и, сделав вдох, прицелился в две дальние фигуры.

В ту ночь город был очень тихим; свет горел в каждом окне, но ни один человек не рискнул выйти на улицу. Полная луна освещала двор, выхватывала из темноты белые пятна дозорной формы — кровь на ней казалась черной и густой как смола.

Он давно расстрелял обоймы и сражался мечом; фрукт скорее мешал, чем помогал — не было времени сосредоточиться, да и врагов уже, кажется, не осталось.

Вдруг под ногами дрогнула земля, следом раздался грохот, и на мгновение стало светло как днем: это взорвался корабль Дозора, стоявший у берега. Когда Росинант проморгался и удобнее перехватил меч, что-то хлопнуло по плечу. Он развернулся, уходя от контакта, — и Диаманте рассмеялся:

— Поздно, ты труп.

— О, Диаманте, — к ним подошел Верго, закинув на плечо бамбуковый шест. — Как там поживает твой великий пропойца?

Подвижное лицо Диаманте стало очень расстроенным:

— Он меня выгнал.

— Как выгнал? — ахнул Росинант. Диаманте, конечно, был хвастуном и позером, но все это значило куда меньше, чем его талант — он словно родился с мечом в руке и текучей грацией движений, которая редко встречается у таких верзил. Разве можно было не оценить такого перспективного ученика? Наверное, старый осел отбил себе все мозги!

— Я его перед этим отлупил, — подмигнул Диаманте.

— Про Королевский Турнир Фламберга рассказываешь, чемпион? — подкравшись со спины, захихикал Требол.

— Мне просто повезло, — отмахнулся Диаманте. — А у вас тут что стряслось?

Росинант начал было бочком отодвигаться, но рука Требола упала на плечо, поставив крест на попытке сбежать.

— Роси выпустил учителя на свободу! — с издевательской гордостью сообщил он.

— Учителя? — моргнул Диаманте.

— Вот он лежит, — подал голос Пика, показывая под ноги Росинанта. Тот посмотрел вниз: лицо мертвеца было спокойным, не искаженным агонией; он мог бы сойти за спящего, если бы не аккуратная дырка во лбу.

Странный человек. Мог бы вернуться к семье, а вместо этого решил натравить на них Дозор. Неужели ему так сильно хотелось расквитаться за полгода, проведенные на цепи? Но над ним не издевались, его кормили, выводили гулять. Ему всего-то и нужно было, что учить Росинанта этикету. Рабам на Мариджоа приходилось куда тяжелее — а ведь они никогда не жаловались, все время улыбались.

Нет, Требол, конечно, был прав, но все-таки, все-таки... В его логике не было изъянов — просто она была построена на желании контролировать "сокровище".

— Понял, почему не надо было выпускать? — спросил Требол.

Росинант помолчал, кивнул. Пошевелил ногой труп, переворачивая на бок: пуля почти не тронула лицо, но раздробила весь затылок.

— Какой же ты нудный, Требол, — сказал за спиной Верго. Взял за руку, потянул за собой к дому: — Роси, у тебя кровь. Пойдем, посмотрим, доживешь ты до утра или нет.

— Ага, — машинально согласился Росинант, сжав чужие пальцы. — Кстати, а почему вы их похищаете? Можно же по-хорошему нанять.

— Ну давай, попробуй, — ответил Верго.

 

Утром Росинант собрал вещи и, накинув на себя Тишину, выбрался из дома. По дороге к пристани за ним увязался Верго.

— А говорил, что заебался быть нянькой, — не утерпел Росинант.

— Заебался, — кивнул Верго. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты перевернешь лодку.

— А, ну ладно, — сказал Росинант.

Солнце еще не взошло, и небо было серым. В воздухе повис влажный предрассветный холод. Росинант накинул капюшон куртки, подул на пальцы. Короткая осень вступила в свои права, того и гляди — скоро выпадет снег.

— Ладно, я передумал, — сказал Верго, остановившись у лодки. — Но если ты еще раз выкинешь что-нибудь такое...

— Какое?

Росинант обернулся.

— Такое, — ответил Верго. В его взгляде, замершем на лице Росинанта, было что-то странное, неуловимое — не привязанность, не восхищение, не вера. Он будто смотрел на пламя долгой зимней ночью.

Наверное, нужно было что-то ему сказать, но Росинант никак не мог понять, что означает этот взгляд и что он должен чувствовать. Горизонт взорвался оранжевым и розовым, а они все стояли.

— Я все-таки хочу найти учителя, — нарушил молчание Росинант.

— Учителя чего?

— Не придумал, — Росинант пожал плечами. — Какой первый под руку попадется. Важен сам принцип.

Верго коротко рассмеялся, потом мотнул головой в сторону лодки:

— Давай поищем в Спайдер Майлз, это рядом.

 

Обогнув остров с южного края, они вышли в море. Погода портилась, срывался снег, но небо переливалось тусклым перламутром, подсвечивая разрывы облаков бледно-желтым. Росинант глядел за борт и думал о том, как это несправедливо — что фрукты, рожденные морем, лишают возможности плавать. В детстве он, кажется, любил плавать.

В небе кружили маленькие мокрые снежинки, и Росинант, решив не тратить время зря, вызвал Штиль. Снежинки застыли; прозрачный купол становился все больше, накрывая паруса, схваченные в ломкой неподвижности. Верго огляделся, потом сказал:

— А на людей, получается, эта штука не действует.

— Действует, — ответил Росинант. — Но не так, как надо.

Нужно больше тренироваться, подумал он. Чтобы использовать фрукт в бою, не замедляясь, как кулак или пистолет. Чтобы использовать ум и удачу, потому что в этом мире мало быть сильным. Он просто хотел защитить своих друзей. Не хотел быть таким, как Доффи.

Холод усиливался неровно, словно рывками, и следом накатывали волны озноба — тысячи ледяных острых иголочек под одеждой. Голова почему-то была тяжелой, и то и дело слипались глаза.

Когда на горизонте показался Спайдер Майлз, Верго спросил:

— Почему ты никогда не слушаешь Требола?

— Почему я не даю ему решать за меня? — слабо улыбнулся Росинант. — Ты это спрашивал?

— Нет, почему ты делаешь то, что он говорит, только наоборот.

Не так-то просто было сбить его с толку. Он смотрел на Росинанта серьезно и спокойно, ожидая ответа — любого, даже молчания.

— Требол часто бывает неправ, — отвернувшись, сказал Росинант. — Да даже с этими учителями. Он не понимает, что любовь куда сильнее страха.

— В каком женском романе ты это вычитал? — фыркнул Верго.

— А вот смотри. Ты сейчас со мной увязался, потому что беспокоился, — и даже не спросил, куда и зачем я направляюсь. А представь, если бы я тебя похитил и держал на цепи. Или вот рабы — я помню, что счастливые рабы были гораздо удобнее грустных и мрачных. Кому вообще нужны грустные рабы? Блин, причем тут рабы, я вообще про любовь.

Он закутался в куртку и привалился к мачте. Хотелось оказаться в тепле, замереть, заснуть, — нет, можно было, конечно, повернуть назад, но Росинант представил понимающие улыбки Требола и других и привычное "Роси, твое дело — учиться командовать". И Верго еще что-нибудь такое обидное скажет.

— Что ты скажешь? — спросил Росинант.

Верго с непонимающим видом повернулся, и Росинант притворился, что ничего не произносил.

 

Спайдер Майлз, серый и какой-то пыльный город, встретил их все тем же мелким докучливым снегом. От порта тянулась свалка металла, а из глубины острова выступали темные очертания заброшенных заводов — здания медленно умирали, побежденные временем. Они шли с полчаса по черной дороге, изрытой трещинами и выбоинами, пока не оказались в центре города — судя по количеству людей, это был именно он.

— Ну что, — сказал Верго. — Куда дальше?

Росинант огляделся и махнул рукой в сторону покачивающегося на цепях железного гуся с кружкой, прилепленной к крылу. Он не знал, откуда начать поиски, поэтому мог начать их откуда угодно.

Внутри было шумно, светло и дымно; они сели за стол, Росинант отказался от еды. Он сразу приметил дальний стол, вокруг которого происходило странное движение — люди то подходили, то возвращались обратно на места. За столом сидел человек — очень смуглый, в примятой фетровой шляпе, из-под которой торчали спутанные жгуты волос, и с короткой дурацкой бородой. Человек держал в руке карты.

Да, он был очень темный, а свет — наоборот, очень дымный и яркий, и Росинант прищурился, продолжая наблюдать, опустил голову на руки, скрещенные на столе.

Человек выигрывал. Но как он это делал, у всех на виду? Он не был фруктовиком: на запястье болтался браслет из кайросеки, и все желающие могли дотронуться и проверить, что силой дьявольского фрукта тут и не пахнет.

Что-то приятно прохладное прикоснулось ко лбу — чья-то ладонь — и Верго сказал:

— Совсем плохо, да? Подожди здесь, я найду комнату.

Его слова растаяли в шуме. Кто-то терзал пианино и пел развеселым надтреснутым голосом про пучину, где живет дьявол. Росинант встал и пошел через зал к столу, за которым играл человек в шляпе.

Вблизи оказалось, что в жгуты волос вплетены разноцветные веревки и бусины; Росинант встал за спиной человека — к тому обращались Лион Кинг, имя было явно ненастоящим, но именно такие прозвища, пафосные и дурацкие, создают репутацию.

Человек покосился на него и продолжил играть. Перед ним лежали неаккуратные стопки денег, деревянные фигурки, монеты, старинные амулеты, остро пахнущие приправами резные шкатулки. Пираты. Они не знают настоящей цены этих вещей, да никто и не даст им настоящую цену.

Тем временем человек положил карты на стол, придвинул к себе выигрыш — древнюю с виду книгу в кожаном переплете, окованном медью, и помахал руками: дайте передохнуть. И только тогда повернулся.

— Я сяду, — сказал Росинант.

Человек молча показал на освободившийся стул.

— А как вас называть? Лион или Кинг?

Короткая улыбка растянула губы, потом человек ответил:

— Кинг. Что тебе нужно, малыш?

Росинант сел, взглянул на карты:

— Научите меня.

— Чему тебя научить? — с неприкрытой уже насмешкой спросил Кинг, неторопливо перебирая четки из темно-красного камня.

Росинант вздохнул и помассировал виски. От холода он не мог сосредоточиться, мысли уплывали, а слова, несвязные и бессмысленные, застревали колючими клубками в горле.

— Если я сейчас громко скажу чему, — на плечо опустилась рука, — то на своих ногах ты отсюда не выйдешь. Или совсем не выйдешь.

— Верго! — возмущенно обернулся Росинант. — Я же хотел по-хорошему!

— А теперь можешь продолжать по-хорошему, — Верго убрал руку и сел рядом, такой же серьезный, как всегда, только в углах рта залегла улыбка. Все испортил и радуется.

Странно, но Кинг вдруг тоже стал серьезным. Отложил четки и спросил:

— Так что тебе на самом деле нужно, Донкихот?

— Я ищу учителя, — ответил Росинант и услышал, как Верго тихо бросил в сторону:

— Ага, чего угодно.

— Я согласен, — важно ответил Кинг.

— Я заплачу, и это на время, и... Ничего себе! Серьезно? — Росинант откашлялся и добавил, спокойнее и ровнее: — Только это не здесь.

— На Блю Лизард, знаю, — кивнул Кинг. — Я согласен.

— И мы отплываем прямо сейчас, — Росинант покосился на Верго, тот нахмурился, но промолчал.

— Как скажешь, малыш, — беспечно отозвался Кинг и, повернувшись к стойке, крикнул: — Эй, хозяин, всем выпивки, Лион Кинг угощает!

Зал радостно взревел, только какие-то потрепанные пираты через два столика не радовались вместе со всеми дармовой выпивке: они наблюдали, как Кинг надевает черный сюртук с золотыми позументами, и о чем-то переговаривались.

— У тебя хоть оружие есть? — спросил Верго. Он смотрел в ту же сторону.

Не беспокойся, я не дам им напасть, хотел ответить Росинант, но не стал. Верго бы обязательно все испортил. Как обычно.

Они встали и пошли к двери; почти у самого выхода Росинант споткнулся и чуть было не упал, но Кинг подхватил его за плечо и поставил на ноги. Быстро, негромко сказал:

— Приготовься. Нападут, когда выйдем.

— Ага, — ответил Верго.

Они вышли за порог, тут же скрипнула, открываясь, дверь. Росинант вдохнул, выдохнул, прогоняя нахлынувшую слабость, — и вызвал Штиль.

Сфера расширилась, захватывая и Верго с его бамбуковой палкой, и Кинга, выхватившего нож, и тех пиратов, которые пошли за Кингом. Теперь ему нужно быть очень осторожным: уничтожить чужих, но не сломать при этом своих. Он шагнул к двери и уменьшил размер Сферы так, чтобы в нее попали только пираты. А потом остановил все.

Человек состоит из огромного множества постоянно двигающихся частей. В этом смысле он похож на акулу, которая плывет, даже когда спит: остановка означает смерть. Остановка означает побагровевшее лицо, выпученные глаза, розовую пену, льющуюся изо рта, — и полную невозможность пошевелиться. Так действует фрукт тишины и спокойствия, хотя, если подумать, смерть и есть тишина и спокойствие. Но Росинанту-то хотелось останавливать людей как предметы, а не насовсем!

Нужно больше тренироваться, подумал он, глядя на неподвижно лежащие тела. Больше тренироваться, больше узнавать, учиться самым разным вещам. Только тогда он сможет позаботиться о своей команде, о своих друзьях — до сих пор Росинант не догадывался, как сильно ему этого хочется.

Этого — и еще оказаться в теплом месте, где никто не будет беспокоить. Сфера лопнула, и он вдруг увидел, услышал, почувствовал окружающий мир. Вечер почти превратился в ночь, небо над головой было того красного и одновременно черного оттенка, который всегда к непогоде; из окон закусочной ("Жилезный гус", так было написано над покачивающейся железной птицей) падали желтые полосы света, расчерченные линиями крестовины. Черная дорога под ногами была неровной, из трещины торчала сухая редкая трава. А еще было страшно холодно. Росинант смотрел вокруг, пытаясь отвлечься, но его колотила дрожь, и этот клацающий звук определенно издавали его зубы.

— Все, пойдем, — сказал Верго. Его голос плавал будто в отдалении.

— Я слышал, вы над этим малышом трясетесь, — ответил чужой голос, и Росинант сначала не понял, кто это, потом вспомнил: он все-таки нашел учителя, тот останется у них добровольно и безо всяких цепей, а значит, Треболу придется признать неправоту.

— Не твое дело, — буркнул Верго.

— Он там всех убил.

Росинант накинул капюшон и теперь двигал ногами, следуя за Верго и не думая ни о чем.

— Ты не такой, как он, — бубнил Кинг. — Почему вы подчиняетесь этому избалованному сумасшедшему ребенку?

— Эй! — подал голос Росинант. — Я все слышу!

Он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало, будто ему все равно, но получилось так, словно он был вороной на последнем издыхании. Какое-то слабое хриплое карканье.

— Не твое дело, — повторил Верго. — Кстати, учителя у нас сидят в подвале на цепи.

— И ему это не нравится.

Шум моря приблизился, и Росинант вдруг вспомнил, о чем он думал, когда они только сошли на берег.

— Нам нужно сюда перебраться, — сказал он, шагая с пристани в лодку. Верго забрался следом, достал свернутую куртку и укутал в нее Росинанта, придерживая за плечи.

— Сядь и не путайся под ногами. Требол будет офигеть как рад.

— Будет, конечно, — пробормотал Росинант, надевая куртку поверх своей и застегивая пуговицы. Когда Требол узнает об ангельском жемчуге и пряности кер-кер, которые так легко проигрывали контрабандисты в дешевой забегаловке, он от радости первым сюда рванет.

 

Так и получилось. Дни, пока Росинант болел, Требол провел на Спайдер Майлз, а потом вернулся и сказал, что они переезжают через месяц — нужно все подготовить. При этом он неодобрительно косился на Кинга, который, вызвавшись присматривать за молодым господином, буквально поселился в спальне Росинанта.

Тот не скрывал причин своего поведения:

— Хочу понять, почему все так с тобой носятся, — объяснил Кинг, удобно устраиваясь в кресле.

— Потому что хотят носиться, — буркнул Росинант, натягивая одеяло на нос. Помолчав, добавил: — Раз ты тут сидишь, расскажи что-нибудь полезное.

Кинг достал из кармана своего старого черного сюртука бумажник, в котором Росинант узнал свой.

— Урок первый, — важно сказал он, помахивая бумажником, зажатым между двумя пальцами.

Росинант моргнул, потом спросил:

— Когда?

— Когда ты выходил из "Железного гуся".

— Когда я споткнулся, а ты меня поддержал? — нахмурился Росинант. Это было... нечестно. Он-то думал, Кинг хотел ему помочь.

— Верни, — сказал он, протягивая руку.

— Сам верни, — ответил Кинг. — И тогда твое обучение будет окончено.

 

Нет, вообще-то он был забавный. Когда они переезжали в Спайдер Майлз, Кинг увидел остальных учителей, закованных для их же блага в кандалы, и сначала помрачнел, а потом развеселился, сказал, это разве замки. Сказал, такие тупым карандашом можно открыть, не то что скрепкой. Проходивший мимо Требол предложил тут же и продемонстрировать умение, и лицо у него при этом было равнодушное и сонное, а голос — фальшиво жизнерадостный.

— Требол! — воскликнул возмущенный Росинант. — Опять ты за старое?

Требол, а вместе с ним и остальные, не любили новичка, во-первых, из ревности, а во-вторых, потому что его имя-прозвище было насмешкой над их грандиозными королевскими планами.

— Почему бы и не продемонстрировать, — ответил Кинг. — Тут и делать нечего.

Дело было на корабле. Пика притащил оковы, а Диаманте — толстые цепи, и лицо Кинга немного вытянулось, но он с той же самоуверенностью рассмеялся, вставая:

— Давайте, затягивайте потуже!

Затянули, конечно, от души: в довесок к тяжелым оковам обмотали цепями, навесили замков, а потом Требол торжественно положил перед Кингом карандаш и отступил на шаг, склонив голову набок с видом художника, любующегося готовой картиной.

Через полчаса Кинг все еще возился с замками. Росинант сидел на борту корабля, болтал ногами и наблюдал за его потугами. Потом спрыгнул и приблизился:

— Давай помогу, пока никто не видит. Ничего тут такого, я бы точно не справился, а ты почти руку высвободил.

— Отвали, малыш, — скривился Кинг и даже отвернулся, продолжив ковыряться в замке карандашом, который то и дело падал из неудобно вывернутой руки.

Вскоре на палубе появился Диаманте. Подошел, широко ухмыляясь:

— Может, все-таки скрепку?

— Тебе делать нечего? — с неприязнью спросил Росинант.

Диаманте хмыкнул, ушел. Поднялся ветер, чаек носило в потоках воздуха, в просвет выглянуло обманчивое зимнее солнце. Росинант спрыгнул с борта и сел на палубу, напротив Кинга, высвободившего наконец руку. Тот отложил обломок карандаша и закурил.

— Никогда не дружил с замками.

Росинант кивнул. Кинг не был королем воров, не был великим игроком — и наверняка получал в зубы чаще, чем срывал куш. Ну и что, никто не может быть лучшим во всем.

— Я принесу отмычки.

Кинг покачал головой; он пускал дым и смотрел на Росинанта. Потом спросил:

— У тебя есть друзья твоего возраста?

— Нет, — ответил Росинант. Ему вдруг стало неуютно. Какого черта этот неудачник, этот пустой хвастун смотрит на него с такой жалостью? И Верго, и Пика, и Диаманте почти его ровесники, да и вообще — он пиратский капитан, а если захочет, будет королем. Но не захочет, конечно, — одернул себя Росинант.

— Одинокая птичка в золотой клетке.

— Неправда, — сказал Росинант.

Замок щелкнул и открылся. Кинг потер запястья, вставая на ноги.

— Правда, — ответил он.

 

Росинант и сам знал, что это правда, но в его силах было все изменить. Он учился выигрывать, врать и понимать людей. Получалось пока не очень: Пика смутился и сказал, что не злится, это у него всегда лицо такое; Диаманте обиделся и сказал, что никаких наркотиков сегодня не употреблял и вчера не употреблял, просто он веселый парень; Требол захихикал и, кивнув, согласился, что замышляет — да, определенно замышляет найти черножопого мошенника и вытрясти из него набор серебряных ложечек, а то они вчера пропали, знаешь. А Верго молча покрутил пальцем у виска и пошел дальше по своим делам.

Он что-то делал не так, но что? С чужими было проще, их лица казались открытыми книгами, но свои, знакомые от и до, стали для Росинанта самой настоящей загадкой. Что у них было на уме? Он не знал. Знал ли он их вообще?

Росинант тяжело вздохнул и пошел возвращать украденные ложечки.

Кинг развалился на кровати, курил и читал газету, рядом лежала фляга, а шляпа — на подоконнике. Черный сюртук с золотыми позументами висел на спинке стула. Росинант забрался на кровать с ногами; он молча, неподвижно смотрел, пока Кинг не перевел на него взгляд, отвлекшись от чтения.

— Ложечки, — сказал Росинант.

— В сумке под кроватью, — усмехнулся Кинг, совсем не удивившись.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Я бы понял, если бы ты украл их и сбежал, а так.

— Мне нравится, как они злятся, — подмигнул Кинг и отхлебнул из фляги, по виду полупустой. — Особенно этот скользкий парень. Такой молодой и уже такой старый.

Росинант встал и, наклонившись, нащупал свернутую кожаную сумку. Ложечки оказались в ней — лежали сверху, перевязанные салфеткой и ничем не прикрытые.

— Давай договоримся, — сказал Росинант. — Когда мы с тобой закончим, можешь забрать все, что унесешь на себе. А сейчас — не надо.

Он шагнул к двери, но, уже взявшись за ручку, удрученно повернулся:

— Я их совсем не знаю.

— Кого?

— Моих друзей. Как бы ты их обманул?

— Очень просто.

Кинг вытряхнул из пачки очередную сигарету и закурил; дым поплыл тяжелыми пряными кольцами. Он не торопился отвечать.

— Так что мне делать? — спросил Росинант и сел на кровать.

— Требола перехитрить, Пику разозлить, а Диаманте сам себя обманет.

— А Верго?

— Тот пацан? — Кинг снова приложился к фляге. — Если он будет смотреть на тебя, проглотит любой обман.

Росинант вздохнул, отводя взгляд. Он никогда не интересовался, о чем думают его друзья, чего боятся и что скрывают — ему хватало правды, произнесенной вслух. После их поездки за Кингом Верго держался в стороне и выглядел так, будто в чем-то провинился.

— А я думал, он по девочкам, — осторожно сказал Росинант. Кинг встряхнул флягу — булькнула жидкость внутри — и ответил:

— Может и по девочкам, тут другое.

— Какое?

— Каждому рыцарю нужен король.

— И ты туда же, — недовольно скривился Росинант, поворачиваясь. Кинг выглядел непривычно серьезным; он молча смотрел, а потом сказал негромко и быстро, будто боялся, что его прервут:

— Ну а что? Я бы хотел жить в стране с таким королем, Роси. — И тут же, без перехода, с дурашливым интересом: — А сам-то ты по девочкам?

Росинант моргнул и растерянно пожал плечами:

— Не знаю, вроде да.

— Вроде? — рассмеялся Кинг. — Пойдем проверим!

 

Все-таки хорошая была идея найти себе Кинга, думал Росинант. Из-за двери публичного дома — позолоченной, в резных завитушках — раздавался женский смех и музыка.

За дверью царил полумрак, и пахло сладко и пряно — странный, смутно знакомый, но будто забытый запах, переворачивающий все внутри. И женщины, сидящие на диванах, за столом, потягивающие вино из высоких бокалов; Кинг сказал: отведу тебя в роскошное место, малыш, там такие девочки, первый сорт, — не соврал.

Женщины смотрели на Росинанта с жадным любопытством и призывно улыбались. Кто-то сунул ему в руки бокал вина; Росинант оглянулся и увидел Кинга, уходящего с двумя девицами в обнимку. Запах становился сильнее, от него было беспокойно и маятно, и Росинант наконец понял — любовное снадобье Черных Островов, "ночная звезда". Может, это благовоние привез сюда один из его собственных кораблей — Росинант точно помнил, "Стрела Ветра" ходила мимо Черных Островов.

— О чем задумался? — спросила женщина в красном платье и с волнистыми волосами, по цвету совсем как у него.

— О "ночной звезде", — Росинант взял из ее рук вино и сел рядом. — Ее делают из маленьких таких болотных жучков, перемалывают и...

Рядом опустилась другая, брюнетка с миндалевидными раскосыми глазами, черными и блестящими. Глаза затягивали, держали; Росинант облизал пересохшую губу, его о чем-то спрашивали, он что-то отвечал, потерявшись в пряном облаке дыма, и не мог отвернуться от незнакомки. Потом почувствовал теплую узкую ладонь на пахе, положил свою руку поверх и нажал.

Да, жучки. Маленькие, противные на вид, их перемалывали с корешками и листьями и прятали под землю перегнивать, а через полгода выкапывали, чтобы размазать по огромным блюдам и оставить сушиться на солнце. Росинант ловил губами губы, сладкие от помады, пальцы трогали, сжимали мягкие груди с крупными затвердевшими сосками, а потом другие, меньше, смуглее; черные волосы мешались со светлыми, тихий смех журчал над ухом, потом все менялось и таяло, удовольствие поднимало его все выше, волна за волной, — и роняло вниз, в кипящую темную глубину, чтобы снова поднять.

Утром он вышел за золотую дверь на подгибающихся ногах, со звенящей и блаженно пустой головой; сверху, из распахнувшегося окна донеслось сытое, мурлычущее:

— Заходите еще! — и только тогда Росинант вскинулся, вспомнив:

— Я же заплатить забыл!

— Не беспокойся, малыш, я заплатил, — Кинг неторопливо выпустил несколько дымных колечек, а потоми достал из кармана кошелек Росинанта. Деловито прищурился:

— Когда?

— Когда я разглядывал вывески, — после недолгого размышления вздохнул Росинант.

 

После он не раз пользовался приглашением; брюнетку звали Уна, и она была немой, что не мешало ей быть ужасно болтливой, но позволяло не отвечать на неудобные вопросы, вроде "сколько тебе лет" или "как ты сюда попала".

— Хочешь переехать ко мне? — однажды спросил Росинант. Уна склонилась над блокнотом — неужели согласится? — и написала: "Когда-нибудь в другой раз, обязательно".

— Это значит "нет", — обиженно заметил Росинант. — Слушай, почему бы просто не сказать "нет"?

"Ты очень милый", — Уна сжала губы и решительно дописала: "Незачем куда-то переезжать, чтобы и там оказаться заменой".

— Какой еще заменой? — переспросил Росинант, вглядываясь в ровные буквы.

"Заменой Доффи".

И правда, Доффи. Он избегал об этом вспоминать, но тогда, в самый первый раз, на пике удовольствия, в голове возникло что-то цельное и ясное, не образ-воспоминание, не звук — просто слово: "Доффи". Оно не значило ничерта. То, что в последнее время Росинанту мерещилась мелькающая в толпе светлая голова со знакомыми чертами лица, было гораздо серьезней.

После этого разговора он больше не заглядывал к Уне — так, периодически напоминал кому надо, что она под его защитой, — а когда решил вернуться, то обнаружил, что она уехала.

Но это было потом, уже после истории с Кингом, после Верго, даже после Преступного Подполья.

 

Корабль, на который они нацелились — блестящая медь на боку полыхала: "Закаты Лерии" — перевозил Небесную Дань, и одно это защищало его лучше пушек, лучше эскорта из трех каравелл.

"Они нацелились" — это громко сказано. Сначала Требол даже слышать не хотел о том, чтобы присвоить имущество тенрюбито, закатывал глаза под сползшими на нос темными стеклами очков, хихикал и тряс соплями — отвлечь пытался, понятно.

— Ты боишься? — спросил Росинант, чтобы прервать нелепое представление. Прервал: Требол замер, и его взгляд стал острым и внимательным.

— Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы бояться тенрюбито, Роси, — ответил он.

Росинант повернул к себе карту и обвел пальцем южную сторону архипелага Кунди, всю изрезанную бухтами и фьордами. Потом сказал:

— Тенрюбито — такие же люди как вы, и кровь у них такая же красная. И умирают они так же легко.

— Они все равно тебя не признают, — покачал головой Требол.

— Если боишься — останься дома, — улыбнулся Росинант. — Я никого не тащу с собой насильно.

В итоге он собрал команду и отплыл — две легких шхуны, один тяжелый крейсер и две канонерки. Требол из упрямства собирался остаться в Спайдер Майлз, но когда Кинг сказал, что он в деле, тут же передумал. Правда, лицо у него при этом было кислое.

Нет, Росинант не хотел, чтобы тенрюбито его признали, позволили вернуться в Мариджоа. Не испытывал он и ненависти или обиды к тем, кто обрек их семью на смерть. Просто в его представлении тенрюбито были злыми и потерявшими полную связь с реальностью родственниками, вызывавшими примерно столько же добрых чувств, сколько может вызвать бешеная собака.

"Закаты Лернии" вышел из бури и встал у южного края архипелага Кунди, дальнейшее было несложным делом. Они зашли с четырех сторон, расстреляли эскорт из пушек еще на подходе — и взяли "Закаты" на абордаж; когда уже все было практически кончено, кто-то выстрелил в Росинанта, и Кинг, оказавшийся рядом, без раздумья бросился под пулю. Их окружила тишина: люди, паруса, даже волны — все замерло, будто никогда не знало движения.

Несколько мгновений Кинг смотрел на пулю, повисшую прямо перед его глазами, потом перевел взгляд на пиратов Донкихота и спросил:

— Они умрут?

— Нет, что ты.

Росинант похлопал его по плечу, мягко оттолкнул, сдвигая с траектории пули — и только тогда убрал Штиль. Пуля взвизгнула, врезалась в борт корабля, зашумели волны, паруса, ветер свистнул в ушах. Из трюма высунулась голова Диаманте, тот крикнул:

— Эй, Роси! Я тут нашел мужика в стеклянном пузыре! Мочить или ты сам?

— Сейчас спущусь! — он все смотрел на Кинга, а тот, казалось, не верил, что остался жив.

— Не знал, что ты так умеешь, — наконец произнес Кинг.

Росинант моргнул.

— Я тоже не знал, что ты так умеешь. Потом поговорим.

Он развернулся и пошел в трюм, выбрасывая из головы холодное и липкое чувство страха, охватившего его, когда пуля застыла перед лицом Кинга. Похоже, он по-настоящему привязался к этому мошеннику. Как к папе, как к Доффи — тому Доффи, который должен был быть рядом и сбежал. Снова та же ошибка, — думал Росинант. Но тогда он был маленький и мало что понимал, а сейчас...

Тенрюбито забился в самый дальний, неосвещенный угол; стеклянный пузырь, отгораживающий богов от людей, был разбит, на торчащих осколках краснела кровь.

— Крепкий был, зараза, — беспечно ухмыльнулся Диаманте, тряхнув костяшками левой. Правую он берег.

— Был, — согласился Росинант. Диаманте прижал острие меча к шее тенрюбито.

— Не убивай меня, — прохрипел тот, глядя на Росинанта со страхом и тоской. — Не убивай меня, мальчик, и я никому о тебе не расскажу.

Росинант засунул руки в карманы джинсов и склонил голову набок.

— Мальчик? — переспросил он. — Вы меня не помните, дядя Юлиус?

Тенрюбито молчал.

— Он не помнит, — сказал Диаманте, усиливая нажим. По горлу потекла струйка крови, такой же красной, как кровь людей, и тогда тенрюбито не выдержал и закричал:

— Проклятые Донкихоты! Нужно было задавить вас еще детьми!

— Он сказал "Донкихоты", — заметил Росинант. — Видишь, Диаманте, он хочет рассказать про Доффи.

Спустя десять минут, когда они вышли из трюма, оставив внутри тело, истекающее кровью, Росинант знал, что Доффи жив, что он коммандер Дозора и что этот "гнусный шантажист" — что бы это ни значило — "украл сокровище".

Стоило поддержать близкого родственника в революционном начинании, и "Закаты Лернии", с пробитым дном и выпотрошенной сокровищницей, пошел ко дну вслед за кораблями эскорта.

 

Когда они вернулись в Спайдер Майлз, Росинант догнал Кинга, идущего по причалу. Тронул за рукав, тот обернулся, и темное лицо прорезала понимающая усмешка: он смотрел на старый бумажник Росинанта, который хранился у него с первого дня знакомства.

— Обучение окончено, — сказал Росинант.

— Когда? — спросил Кинг и сам себе ответил: — Когда я закрыл тебя от пули.

Росинант кивнул.

— Но я же могу остаться? Просто так, как член семьи. А, молодой господин? — его голос был веселым, немного заискивающим.

Росинант покачал головой и, помолчав, все-таки ответил:

— Не можешь. Сегодня приготовлю деньги, и я тебе обещал, что ты сможешь забрать все, что унесешь на себе.

В голове свистел ветер, а кроме этого тихого шума, этого кружения в неподвижном пустом пространстве, он не ощущал ничего. Не хотел ощущать.

— Да что не так? — повысил голос Кинг. — Роси, какая муха тебя укусила?!

— Мне не нужны рыцари, — сказал ему Росинант.

 

Росинант стоял на пристани и разглядывал шхуну с приспущенными парусами. Из открытого трюма тянулись матросы, груженые тяжелыми мешками; складывали добычу на грузовую платформу и, подхватив провизию, возвращались назад. Отплытие через час, нужно спешить.

Мимо прошел Кинг, весело насвистывая, толкая перед собой набитую с верхом тележку. Он не оборачивался, а Росинант не отводил взгляда от темной фигуры в мятом сюртуке с золотыми позументами; было трудно дышать.

— Я так любил наши серебряные ложечки, — голос Требола полнился прочувствованным трагизмом, от которого в груди шевельнулось раздражение.

— Знаешь, я сегодня видел Доффи, — помолчав, сказал Росинант. — Или человека, очень похожего на Доффи. И это не в первый раз уже. Может, у меня крыша едет? Ну что ему делать на нашей свалке.

— Давай я тебя пожалею, — равнодушно ответил Требол. — Доффи он видел. Бедный малыш.

— Да он вам даже не нравился! — вскипел Росинант. Нечестно, Требол вел себя нечестно. Он что, забыл, на чьей он стороне? Почему он сейчас на стороне Кинга? Ведь тот с самого начала был чужим, не человеком — аргументом в споре. Скотина.

Росинант вдохнул, выдохнул и взял себя в руки. Взглянул из-под ресниц:

— Требол, а ведь я знаю, в чем дело.

— В чем?

— Боишься, что я и с вами так же поступлю.

— Не поступишь, — усмехнулся Требол и вдруг погладил его, как ребенка, по голове. В этот момент что-то внутри дрогнуло, с хрустом сломавшись, глаза обожгла горячая влага — Росинант уткнулся в зеленое пальто Требола и заревел.

Как это получилось? Образ из детства, невидимый брат, мальчишка в черных солнцезащитных очках — уход Доффи оставил Росинанта неполным; он мог стать кем угодно, пиратом, даже королем, но всегда будет видеть Доффи в толпе и всегда будет обознаваться.

 

***

Они возвращались с архипелага Семи Мечей, когда корабль догнала буря. Росинант скучал; он уже сто раз пожалел, что поплыл на корабле Верго — тот пресекал любые попытки принести пользу, говорил, или сам убьешься, или угробишь корабль, поэтому Росинант валялся на диване в кают-компании, скучал, пил и читал газету, а когда началась буря — заключил корабль в сферу Штиля, так что они неподвижно и мирно встали на крошечном пятачке среди бушующих волн. На кресле валялась розовая перьевая шуба (Верго ничего о ней не сказал, но на лице все было написано), под журнальном столиком стоял ящик с дьявольскими фруктами, а на столешнице — подкрученный лог пос, спящий ден-ден-муши и открытая бутылка настойки синего мха: удачные переговоры с семьей Конти, еще одна выгодная сделка Джокера. Преступное Подполье поддавалось неохотно, но все-таки поддавалось.

В газете писали про Доффи, который со своей шайкой (ну что за дозорный такой?) вернулся из Северных Морей. Любимец генштаба, не образцовый, но подкупающий своим обаянием — и определенно знающий, чего хочет. Статья была пропитана восхищением, а ведь в детстве Доффи мало кому нравился. Мысли текли пьяно, немного бессвязно. Доффи, улыбаясь во весь рот, смотрел на него с фотографии цветными фигурными стеклами очков, и казалось — вот-вот назовет по имени.

Может, это и совпадение, подумал Росинант.

Он отложил газету и закурил, уставившись в потолок. Настойка оправдала рекомендации: все стало светлым, немного неясным, в голове будто надували воздушные шары, а потом они улетали. Заглянул Верго, зачем-то остался. Что-то спросил.

Росинант помотал головой, прогоняя пушистый легкий туман.

— Нужно было в тот бордель заехать, я же говорил, — вздохнул он. — Теперь скучно и трахаться хочется, а не с кем.

Он чувствовал на себе взгляд, невидимый за темными очками.

Что-то назревало между ними: Верго делал вид, что ничего, а Росинант не хотел усложнять и без того сложные отношения сексом, но сейчас — вырвалось само, скомканное и почти грубое в своей прямолинейности. Хотя это же Верго, он все поймет правильно.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Верго взял со стола бутылку, повернул этикеткой к себе, потом снял очки. Пальцы сжались на дужке чуть сильнее необходимого. Чудесная сдержанность, но совершенно бессмысленная.

— Предлагаю в следующий раз делать, как я говорю, — ответил Росинант и затушил окурок в пепельнице.

— Договорились, — улыбнулся Верго. Он присел на столешницу, отпил прямо из горла — и вернул.

— Твое здоровье, — Росинант отсалютовал бутылкой; сделал глоток. В нем разгоралось желание чего-то большего, чем секс, перебивая дурное вязкое опьянение. Он сам не знал, чего ему хотелось, но знал, что должен это получить. Верго вытащил из руки бутылку, его фигура казалась нечеткой, внутри бушевал вихрь — все быстрее и быстрее, вот-вот разорвет на части. Проклятая настойка.

— Брось это дерьмо, — сказал Росинант. — Иди сюда.

Верго встал со стола, шагнул вперед. Он расплывался и двоился; прикосновения сменялись поцелуями, руки переворачивали, стаскивали одежду с бесцеремонной суматошной нежностью. Это было непривычно, но приятно — больше чем просто приятно; потом он оказался на все том же диване, голый, с ногой, закинутой на спинку и руками, вцепившимися в подлокотник над головой. Дрожь нарастала, беспокойная и жадная, прорастала сквозь мысли и чувства — ему казалось, или в каюте все пришло в движение? Корабль мотало то вверх, то вниз, Росинанта тоже, из горла рвались животные стоны. Буря? Он должен был помнить о буре; сознание уплывало, оставались только поцелуи-укусы, и резкие толчки внутри, и давление на член. Опять тряхнуло. Они с Верго упали на пол, покатились, но было уже все равно — он кончил, сжимая пальцы на чужих плечах, а потом сверху на голову упала настольная лампа.

Верго лежал на полу, и вид у него был офигевший. Потом он заржал.

— Я аж протрезвел, — задумчиво сказал Росинант, приподнимаясь, но тут каюта снова перевернулась, и они снова покатились, сшибая журнальный столик опять же Росинантом.

— Сделай как было, — сквозь смех попросил Верго.

Как было. Мысли возвращались с неохотой: буря, корабль, сфера Штиля. Точно.

— А, сейчас.

И все утихло. Росинант огляделся: перевернутая мебель, разбросанная одежда, разбитые стаканы; синие пятна на ковре темнели, становились чернильными.

— Об этом я не подумал, — без сожаления сказал Верго.

— А мог бы проебать корабль, — ответил Росинант. Зевнул и уткнулся в теплое плечо.

Наверное, чего-то такого ему и не хватало: чтобы тепло, сонно и не одному.

— Хватит валяться на полу, иди на диван, — сказал Верго и, противореча себе, обнял.

 

Никто не говорил о чувствах, просто трахаться с Верго было так же легко, как дышать. Они неделю не вылезали из постели, — если только за едой и вином, много говорили, пытались работать. Требол подсовывал под дверь какие-то бумаги, на подоконнике появились три лишних ден-ден-муши, за окнами серело пасмурное небо, дождь то шел, то прекращался, то опять начинал лить. Росинант рассказывал о своих планах насчет Гранд Лайн, насчет Преступного Подполья.

— Обычные пираты — мелочь, — оживленно говорил он. — Типа карточной. Разыграл — и в отбой. А я хочу быть...

— Королем? — невозмутимо перебил Верго. Табачный дым тек между губ, Росинант наклонился: поцелуй — затяжка.

— Нет, Джокером. А королями будете вы.

— Как хочешь.

Наверное, если бы Росинант сказал, что хочет стать главой Мирового Правительства и луну с неба, Верго бы отреагировал точно так же, с той же спокойной готовностью. Это было плохо или хорошо? Росинант не знал.

— Но это все не сейчас, нам нужно подготовиться.

— Ты Треболу говорил?

— Скажу, — он наклонился, поцеловал плечо, шею, угол рта. Верго поднял руку, растрепал его волосы.

 

Тем временем команда становилась все больше. Кого-то находили старшие офицеры — карточные короли, настоял Росинант, и давайте уже закроем эту тему, — кто-то приходил сам. Росинант не приводил никого.

Утром в окно стучались звуки утренней разминки Лао Джи (ДЖИзнеутверждающей! ОмолаДЖИвающей!) и пряный запах сигары Сеньора Пинка; когда появился Махвайз, игнорировать новичков стало почти невозможно, а потом пришла Йола со своим мольбертом и своей винтовкой, огляделась, поморщилась и привела из города двух крепких некрасивых служанок среднего возраста — для работы, склочно объясняла она кому-то в коридоре, для ебли сами себе ищите.

Все это было хорошо, но дети — никаких детей здесь не будет, сказал Росинант.

Он морально не готов заводить детей, и точка.

Через неделю на пороге обеденного зала появилась девчонка — мелкая, с дурацким бантом и в платье с мятым, когда-то белым фартуком. Мило улыбнулась — совсем как дорогая кукла, которую вытащили из пыльной коробки.

— Здесь принимают в пираты? — спросила девчонка.

Росинант поперхнулся; кто-то от души засадил кулаком по его спине, девчонка улыбалась и ждала. Йола смотрела на нее с умилением, а Сеньор Пинк кивнул и потушил сигару — с беременностью жены он стал сентиментальным, но при этом продолжал скрывать от нее свой образ жизни.

— Нет, — ответил Росинант. — На соседней улице — дом с зеленой крышей, такой, двухэтажный. Вот там и принимают.

Девчонка печально вздохнула и посмотрела на жареную индейку на краю стола. Команда сочилась молчаливой укоризной.

— Ладно, можешь с нами пообедать, — неохотно добавил Росинант. — Как тебя зовут-то?

Следом за Деткой Пять появился Буйвол, и Росинант трусливо сбежал в море, оставив хозяйство на Требола и прихватив с собой Верго.

 

Он не любил вспоминать то, что произошло потом. Никто не говорил о чувствах, но, наверное, они все-таки были — и Верго потерял осторожность. Хотя увлекательное представление с дырой в легком предназначалось все-таки не ему.

Хотя за столько лет он мог бы научиться доверять Росинанту.

Или научиться делать вид, что доверяет.

Или по возможности не лезть под пули, когда не просят, — ведь даже если в тебя всадили меч и две арматурины и даже если перед глазами плавают черные полосы, все равно остается время на то, чтобы всех убить. Это недолго. И Верго это знал, не мог не знать, но все равно полез.

Вот тогда Росинант испугался — испугался так отчаянно и дико, что даже пришел в себя и остановил пули (одна повисла у виска Верго, почти коснувшись), и пересчитал трупы (все семнадцать, а могли бы договориться), а потом еще и пробежался до корабля, злобно огрызаясь на Верго и грохоча трофейным металлоломом.

Его, конечно, там быстро зашили, да и заживало на нем все как на собаке, только страх не заживал. Дело было даже не в том, что он боялся за Верго, и не в пресловутых чувствах (привычка? желание? дружба?) — а в том, что джокеру, в отличие от короля, никакие рыцари не нужны. Он сам себе вся колода.

Пока Росинант подбирал слова, чтобы донести эту мысль до Верго, сидящего на кровати за спиной, тот наложил свежую перевязку и вдруг как-то сдавленно, бесцветно сказал:

— Я лучше сам десять раз сдохну, чем еще раз на это смотреть.

— Не сдохнешь, — ответил Росинант, поворачиваясь. — Завтра отправляешься в Дозор.

Верго понимающе усмехнулся:

— Хочешь от меня избавиться, да? Как от того мошенника, как там его.

— Не помню, какая разница, — отмахнулся Росинант. — Мне нужен человек в Дозоре. Кто-то молодой, нашего возраста. Ответственный. Умный. Крутой — карьеру придется делать очень быстро. Кто-то, кто не сделает ошибки. Кто станет моим последним и самым ценным козырем.

Верго кивнул.

Если он будет смотреть на тебя, проглотит любой обман — так говорил Кинг, но это даже не было обманом: желания Росинанта в конечной цели совпадали с его намерениями.

Он придвинулся к Верго, привычно коснулся плеча. Привычно — нужно отвыкать.

— Кто не выдаст себя, даже если придется меня арестовать. Сможешь?

Потянулся к губам — и под челюсть уперлось что-то твердое и металлическое. Росинант скосил глаза: ствол пистолета. Пистолета из-под подушки. Быстро, незаметно, безжалостно.

— Думаю, смогу, — ответил Верго. — А ты? Сможешь мне довериться?

Голос был ровным, нормальный деловой голос, а что там было с выражением лица, Росинант не видел — ствол пистолета спустился вниз, надавил на перевязку, заставив втянуть воздух от боли, остановился на животе, ткнулся под ремень брюк.

— Смогу, конечно.

Росинант расстегнул ремень, потянул вниз язычок молнии.

— Сволочь ты, — сказал Верго.

 

Однажды вечером, уже после ухода Верго, Требол заглянул с бутылкой джина, расспросил про планы и перспективы, и что за дела с Дозором, похвалил за дальновидность, восхитился умением распоряжаться человеческим ресурсом, а потом возьми и ляпни:

— Но мы-то знаем настоящую причину, да, Роси?

Росинанту было хреново. Хреново, одиноко и неуютно. С другой стороны, кто-то должен был принять решение, а единственное решение, которое мог принять Верго, — вот оно, перед глазами, никак не прогнать: аккуратное пулевое отверстие в левом виске — и раздробленное месиво правого. Пускай лучше сидит живой в Дозоре.

В Дозор, должно быть, идут всего два типа людей: такие, как Верго — и такие, как Доффи.

— Ну-ка, расскажи, — живо заинтересовался Росинант.

— Ты выкидываешь людей, как только начинаешь в них нуждаться, а все из-за твоего ебанутого брата.

Ох как он это сказал. Наставник, мать его, воспитатель, отчитывающий трудного подростка. Учись принимать человеческие жертвы, Роси. Учись быть королем, Роси. Математика, история и танцы прилагаются в комплекте.

Достало.

— Я отправил Верго в Дозор из-за Доффи? — Росинант удивленно моргнул. — Не из-за дальновидности, не из-за перспектив? Зачем же ты меня хвалил?

— Роси, — поморщился Требол.

— Ты меня не понимаешь! — взвыл Росинант. — Мне так нужно твое признание, наставник!

Он вцепился в бороду Требола, другой рукой — в расстегнутую рубаху и подполз по дивану ближе, заглядывая в глаза. Глаза были злые и непонимающие.

— Или ты думаешь, кто следующий? — опечалился Росинант. — Не бойся. Не ты. Я слишком тебя уважаю, чтобы с тобой трахаться. Наверное, мне было бы неловко. Излишнее старание — враг романтики. Я сказал "романтика"? Ведь это же Требол, старый добрый Требол, который...

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Требол. Росинант молча хлопнул ладонью по губам и округлил глаза.

Требол стряхнул его руку, отодвинулся и продолжил уже тише:

— Да что с тобой такое, Роси? Ты меня вообще слышишь? Минуты помолчать не можешь, несешь какую-то чушь.

— Помолчать минуту? — спросил Росинант. — Могу. И больше могу.

И за пять лет не произнес ни одного слова — писал записки как Уна. Между прочим, ему даже нравилось, он бы всю жизнь так мог.

Если бы не блядский капитан Уиллс.

 

###  Маяк

 

Картинка была немного красной и плоской. Отблески пламени на земле и стене, неровные щербины и царапины. Камни с острыми гранями — тяжелые камни с очень острыми гранями, он знал это. Над ним склонился какой-то урод в очках.

Дофламинго хотел пошевелиться, подняться на ноги, всех убить и этого урода тоже, но тело отказалось двигаться. В нем бурлила ненависть, но одной ненависти было недостаточно. Дофламинго представил, как бьет камнем по тупым круглым очкам и осколки рассекают кожу, окрашивая ее густо-красным. Его начало мутить. Напрягшись всем телом, он попытался перевернуться на бок, потом его подняли и понесли.

Эта мерная качка растаяла в темноте беспамятства и встретила Дофламинго, когда он пришел в себя. В окно каюты било солнце. Урод в очках снова наклонился, протягивая руку, — было трудно не дернуться, следом, ответом, плеснула ненависть — и положил ладонь на лоб неожиданно мягким, невесомым движением.

— Как глаз?

— Не знаю, — ответил Дофламинго, и эти слова, эти звуки разбили его голову тяжелыми острыми камнями.

— Голова болит, — беззвучно шепнул он. — Убери солнце.

— Спи, — сказал человек и убрал солнце. Сверху опустилось что-то белое, тяжелое, с черными спутанными линиями, принесло тишину и темноту. Дофламинго заснул.

Человека в очках звали Сенгоку, он был адмирал. Из прошлой жизни Дофламинго помнил, кто такие адмиралы — это такие специальные сильные рабы, которых обычно не видно, а когда тебе что-то угрожает, они появляются и убивают обидчиков. Только этот адмирал был негодный, он появился слишком поздно и не хотел никого убивать.

— Убей их немедленно! Убей всех! — орал на него Дофламинго. — Или дай мне пистолет, я сам! Каждого гнусного раба!

Он кричал так громко, что потерял сознание.

 

Иногда адмирал Сенгоку говорил с кем-то по ден-ден-муши — громким уверенным голосом человека, который сам себе не верит.

— Да я его на время подобрал, — говорил он. — Оклемается немного и пойдет своей дорогой. Или пристрою куда-нибудь.

— Вместо козочки подобрал, — смеялся ден-ден-муши, и негодный адмирал начинал злиться:

— Да хоть бы и так! Твое какое дело, вице-адмирал Гарп?

— Будешь его прятать? — ден-ден-муши вдруг заговорил серьезно и деловито, и адмирал Сенгоку ответил ему тоже спокойно — наверное, он на самом деле не злился, только делал вид:

— Зачем мне его прятать? Пусть себе растет в Дозоре, к нам что, мало сирот прибивается?

— Мальчишка — бывший тенрюбито, — возразил ден-ден-муши. Адмирал Сенгоку только отмахнулся:

— Ты пойми, им меньше всего хочется вспоминать про семью отступников. Уверен, мальчишку никто и не узнает.

Как это не узнает, думал Дофламинго. Как это на время подобрал? Я что, домашнее животное? Раб? Наверное, этот адмирал сумасшедший. Плевать. Главное сейчас — вернуться в Мариджоа.

Ночью ему приснился очередной кошмар про стену. Отец и Роси кричали и плакали, толпа бесновалась внизу, там, откуда поднимались языки пламени. Рев нарастал, превращался в оглушающий грохот, веревки впивались в тело, обжигая кожу змеиными укусами. Он пытался кричать, но изо рта вырывался беззвучный надрывный хрип и больше ничего.

— Я вас всех убью!

Дофламинго проснулся от собственного крика. Сел на кровати, глядя, как в каюту заходит Сенгоку в халате и дурацком колпаке и с подносом в руках.

— Что это? — спросил Дофламинго, показывая на неровные коричневые кругляши в тарелке.

— Шоколадное печенье, — тот поставил поднос на кровать и устроился рядом. — И теплое молоко, пей давай.

Дофламинго молча выпил полстакана, откусил печенье — оказалось, вкусное, так что он быстро потянулся за следующим.

Все-таки этот адмирал был не совсем безнадежным. Молча наблюдал, как он допивает молоко, потом, улыбнувшись, протянул свой, нетронутый стакан и спросил:

— Что тебе снилось?

— Нифефо, — пробубнил Дофламинго с набитым ртом.

— Знаешь, почему я пришел?

Вот зануда.

— Потому что я кричал, — предположил Дофламинго и сыто вздохнул. Снова захотелось спать, в теле собиралась уютная, теплая тяжесть, и веки закрывались сами.

— Да нет, не особо кричал, — ответил Сенгоку. Взгляд под очками стал внимательным, неприятным. Делать ему нечего, кроме как в загадки играть.

— Почему тогда? — без интереса спросил Дофламинго и зевнул.

— У тебя Королевская Воля.

Он сказал это так торжественно и в то же время озабоченно, как будто королевская воля была названием неизлечимой болезни.

Дофламинго кивнул и взял с тарелки последнее печенье.

— Это оружие, с которым ты родился, но тебе нужно учиться им пользоваться.

— Расскажи про него, — приказал Дофламинго и, допив молоко, лег. Веки стали совсем тяжелыми, приходилось часто моргать, чтобы они не слипались. Сенгоку снова улыбнулся, поправил подушку.

— Завтра расскажу.

— А что с отцом и Роси?

— Вряд ли они выжили, — ответил Сенгоку. Его голос плыл и становился все тише.

Я за ними вернусь, подумал Дофламинго и зевнул во весь рот. А потом забыл моргнуть и заснул.

Ему снился теплый солнечный день на Мариджоа, их сад — тот, что за дворцом, — и белые бабочки в золотистой зелени. Дофламинго, храбрый король-полководец, брал приступом замок, а замком была резная летняя беседка напротив фонтана с розами. У входа в беседку лежали все еще подергивающиеся тела рабов, а те трое, которые выжили, добивали ножами последнего защитника замка. Роси сидел на столе, на мягком пуфике, ел виноград из вазы и смотрел, как Доффи его спасает.

Во сне Дофламинго помнил, как тепло ему было от этого взгляда.

 

План спасения Роси был простым и очевидным. Дофламинго вернется на Мариджоа, его там признают как Святого Донкихота, тогда он сядет на корабль и поплывет за Роси. А отец пусть живет там, где ему больше нравится — с грязными людишками. Дело осталось за малым.

Сенгоку вызвали на Мариджоа. Он, конечно, попытался улизнуть незаметно, но Дофламинго устроил засаду в его каюте, а когда Сенгоку закончил отдавать распоряжения капитану Спайдеру и тот уже собрался уходить — вылез из шкафа и потребовал взять его с собой. Этот глупый адмирал аж чаем подавился, а капитан Спайдер, кажется, был на стороне Дофламинго — некоторые люди не были лишены сообразительности.

Так что Дофламинго все-таки попал на Мариджоа — приплыл не как хозяин-тенрюбито, как обычный человек, и остановились они с Сенгоку в обычной гостинице в припортовом гетто для людей.

Конечно же, все это было временно.

— Веди себя тихо и будь очень осторожен, — повторял ему Сенгоку с таким унылым лицом, как будто знал, что Дофламинго не слушает.

Дофламинго не слушал. Новенькая форма юнги мешала, сковывала движения — да и просто была уродливой. Слишком человеческой. Глядя на свое отражение в зеркале, Дофламинго снял шейный платок, бросил на пол и приготовился было устроить скандал на всю гостиницу, но тут дверь хлопнула и кто-то спросил знакомым голосом:

— Что, и засранца с собой берешь?

Сенгоку молча пожал плечами.

— Я тебя убью, если еще раз меня оскорбишь, — предупредил Дофламинго. Сегодня он был так близко к своей цели, что ему хотелось быть добрым даже к противному Гарпу. В конце концов, тот был приятелем Сенгоку, а Сенгоку оказался полезным.

— Как бы он не выкинул чего, — продолжил противный Гарп, и благие намерения испарились. Если бы у Дофламинго был с собой пистолет — точно бы убил обнаглевшего человека. Ничего. Скоро он всем все припомнит.

Дофламинго улыбнулся зеркалу и пнул шейный платок.

— Может, и не возьму. Если не наденет форму дозорного — точно не возьму. — ответил Сенгоку, как он думал, незаметно подмигивая Гарпу.

— Надену, так уж и быть, — буркнул Дофламинго, поднимая платок. — Пользуешься, что я к тебе хорошо отношусь.

Сенгоку в зеркале отвернул лицо и дрогнул плечами — наверное, дошло, что осмелился приказывать тенрюбито, — а Гарп засмеялся, и ненависть привычно поднялась волной, но тут же опала. Скоро он вернется, станет Святым Донкихотом — и тогда его враги будут молить о смерти.

 

Он так в это верил. Даже не думал, что может быть по-другому, поэтому когда рябой толстый Игнатиус, сын Святого Амброзия, прошел мимо него и даже сделал вид, что не услышал оклик — Дофламинго растерялся.

— Эй, ты, жирный, — он повысил голос. — Это же я, Доффи, мы вместе играли.

— Убейте наглого раба! — взвизгнул жирный Игнатиус. — Что он ко мне пристал!

Дофламинго этого не ждал, он оказался не готов к тому, что его просто взяли и вычеркнули из жизни. Как будто он никогда не был тенрюбито, как будто он был обычным рабом. Все они — и проклятый отец.

Ненависть, теплая волна на мелководье, поднялась до небес черной стеной и швырнула в лицо ослепительную горечь. Мир дрогнул. Дофламинго моргнул, разжимая кулаки, и увидел, как падают замертво и рябой Игнатиус, и его лысый папаша, и их рабы. Потом что-то тяжело ударило под лопатку и стало темно. Что-то говорил Сенгоку, снова его куда-то нес; в груди будто проворачивали раскаленный прут, и он не мог сдержать крик, но и кричать не мог, только жалобно скулил. Лестницы сменялись коридорами, за баллюстрадами темнело небо Мариджоа — такое синее рядом с белыми башнями дворцов. Боль уходила, становилась далекой и неважной, потому что на смену ей пришла другая — холодная, растворяющая в чем-то огромном и всесильном. Она поселилась в голове, чертила перед глазами пылающий символ. Точнее, перед глазом — тем, который ослеп от удара камнем и был спрятан под повязкой.

 

— Пристроить бы его куда-нибудь, — услышал Дофламинго, открыв глаза (перед левым по-прежнему висел символ) — и тут же их прикрыл, наблюдая из-под неплотно сомкнутых век.

— Вот у меня, допустим, есть знакомые горные разбойники в Восточных морях, — продолжил Гарп.

— Да нет, ерунда это, — откликнулся Сенгоку.

— Ничего не ерунда! — обиделся даже Гарп. — Знаешь, какая там природа? А воздух? А рыбалка? И Дадан — славная девица, ей только дай о ком-нибудь позаботиться.

— Восточные моря слишком далеко, — Сенгоку, похоже, его не слушал, думал явно о своем, и Дофламинго вдруг испугался, что тот согласится отправить его на край света к девице Дадан, и с этим ничего не сделать, потому что на этих даже Королевская Воля не подействует, а оружия у него нет.

Нужно срочно что-то придумать.

— Не надо меня никуда отправлять, — он сел на кровати и, тряхнув головой, решительно продолжил: — Пожалуйста, я очень прошу.

— Почему это? — обернулся Сенгоку, и Дофламинго быстро ответил:

— Я хочу стать дозорным.

— Врет же нагло, — заметил Гарп.

— Учится правильно обращаться с начальством, — усмехнулся Сенгоку.

 

Так Дофламинго начал служить в Дозоре. Сенгоку не держал его при себе, отправлял то к одному знакомому, то к другому — и Дофламинго согласился подчиняться чужим приказам, а взамен потребовал себе каникулы, которые проведет с Сенгоку. Старик, кажется, расчувствовался, но правда была в том, что Дофламинго с трудом переносил остальных людей. Он больше не принадлежал к тенрюбито, но и человеком, таким, как все эти дозорные, он не стал.

Сенгоку же был странным по меркам и тех, и других. Он не скрывал своего отношения к тенрюбито, но и не выказывал его демонстративно — просто делал то, что считал правильным: подчинялся воле Мирового Правительства, выполнял и отдавал приказы, подобрал Дофламинго и научил его использовать все три вида Воли — а фрукт Дофламинго добыл себе сам и тут же съел.

Когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, Дозор предпринял еще одну попытку поймать легендарного Гол Д. Роджера. Гарп говорил, устроили позорище на весь Гранд Лайн, дали бы уже мужику спокойно умереть.

— Мы дадим ему большее — возможность умереть красиво, — ответил Сенгоку и выдвинул флот в Южные Моря, где, по слухам, находилось тайное убежище смертельно больного Роджера.

Конечно, Гарп был предубежден из-за своей то ли дружбы, то ли ненависти, — словом, того сложного, что связывало его с Королем Пиратов. Да и Сенгоку отвечал ему пропагандистскими речевками, демонстративно не озвучивая свое мнение — Дофламинго знал, что являлось тому причиной и что подразумевал под позорищем Гарп.

Дело было в золотых кораблях с эмблемой Мирового Правительства. Роскошных свыше разумного плавучих дворцах тенрюбито — те сидели в шезлонгах с биноклями и наблюдали за охотой, а вокруг сновали выдрессированные рабы, готовые исполнить любой каприз хозяина.

Дофламинго тоже сидел с биноклем — устроившись на перекладине мачты, он смотрел на тенрюбито, на их вычурные прически и одежды — когда-то такие привычные, теперь они казались чужими и нелепыми. Солнечный свет растекался по стеклянным пузырям; Дофламинго смотрел. Внутри него, гипнотически мерно и плавно, повторяя движение волн, качалась ненависть.

— Эти уроды, — сказал он вечером Сенгоку. — Ненавижу их.

— Сам не такой, что ли, — ответил тот, пряча согласие под тяжелыми веками.

— Какая разница, — Дофламинго отвернулся, и на глаза ему попался злополучный золотой корабль с божественными свиньями.

Это все они. Они и отец. Люди что — люди просто тупое стадо, но эти разрушили всю его жизнь и отобрали у него Роси.

— Они редко выбираются за пределы Мариджоа, — сказал за спиной Сенгоку. — Но считают, что им принадлежит весь мир.

— А что, это не так? — Дофламинго развернулся, глядя снизу вверх, и вдруг вспомнил это движение: так он смотрел на отца, всецело доверяя — зная, что если он даже чего-то не понимает, отец все делает правильно.

От воспоминания замутило.

— Нет, все так, — ответил Сенгоку. — Кстати, как твой глаз? Я нашел одного хорошего доктора на севере, может...

— Не надо, — ответил Дофламинго, машинально трогая дужку очков.

Теперь он все время носил темные очки, скрывая не столько слепой глаз, сколько "сокровище", поселившееся в его голове в тот момент, когда он использовал Королевскую волю на Мариджоа. Дозор изменил его: Дофламинго научился хитрости. Раньше бы, наверное, и дня не выдержал, похвастался, а теперь — молчал.

Даже Сенгоку не знал, что случилось с глазом Дофламинго.

Так что нет, сравнение с отцом не выдерживало никакой критики. Будда Сенгоку никогда не стремился воспитать из Дофламинго хорошего человека. С тем же успехом он мог бы подобрать котенка или завести новую козочку. Его забота, прохладная и лишенная снисходительности, была продиктована эгоизмом — и Дофламинго это нравилось.

Ему вообще нравилось в Дозоре, загвоздка была только в одном: он не мог спасти Роси. Сначала не мог, потому что был недостаточно влиятельным и свободным, а потом, после Логтауна, уже было поздно.

В Логтауне казнили Роджера, и его последние слова перевернули весь мир — весь кроме Дофламинго, уставившегося на долговязого угловатого подростка, загорелого, по-дурацки неуклюжего, с волосами, вспыхнувшими на солнце белым золотом. Его окружала команда, он выглядел веселым и расслабленным — и одиноким. Ужасно одиноким.

Если бы Дофламинго потом спросили, что же такого судьбоносного сказал Роджер, он, наверное, только и ответил бы: что-то про Ван Пис.

 

Когда Роси исполнилось шестнадцать, о нем вовсю ходили самые нелепые и пугающие слухи. Он убил отца, он сумасшедший даже по пиратским меркам, он капитан только для виду, а на самом деле пиратами Донкихота управляет совсем другой человек или люди. Он пустил на дно корабль с Небесной Данью и убил Святого Юлиуса. Он заставил команду принять в этом участие, и ему все сошло с рук. Его команда называла себя его семьей.

Дофламинго скрипел зубами и до боли сжимал кулаки. Семьей? Еще чего!

Роси смотрел на него с листовок прозрачными желтыми глазами, беспечно улыбался. На заднем плане все время кто-то крутился — Дофламинго успел запомнить слизняка в шляпе, и дылду с тупой ухмылкой, и громилу, который не помещался в кадр. Был еще один, возраста Дофламинго, который тогда, в Логтауне, стоял к Роси ближе всех, почти касаясь спины, а тот не выказывал никакого неудобства. Это злило.

Ведь на его месте должен был оказаться Дофламинго.

 

Роси жил в Северных морях, в портовом и на редкость гнусном городе Спайдер Майлз. Слухи и листовки будоражили, подстегивали воображение, тревожили неоднозначностью, так что однажды Дофламинго не выдержал и, сказавшись больным, заслал туда нитяного клона. Он тогда как раз служил на "Северном ветре" под командованием добросердечного маразматика капитана Хидаты, так что версия с пищевым отравлением прошла на ура, а всем остальным занялась его Дьявольская Четверка: Ашура Пэн взял на себя дежурства, Кристо Умибозу — бумажные дела, а Салли Расецу вбила зубы в глотки желающим посудачить о пищевых отравлениях. Что до Уолта Дзинко, тот в обычной своей манере пожаловался, что все обязанности уже разобрали и предложил составить компанию клону, а то вдруг он — Уолт хитро, визгливо хихикнул — расплетется в самый неподходящий момент.

— Не расплетется, — усмехнулся в ответ Дофламинго.

Спайдер Майлз встретил его дымящимися трубами заводов и хмурым небом. Дофламинго кутался в теплый плащ, грелся ромом из фляги и мечтал о шубе — да хоть такой же как у Роси на последней листовке, только не розовой. По улице мимо него пробежала жирная бурая крыса. Значит, вот куда перебрался Роси?

Попетляв с полчаса по одинаковым серым улицам, Дофламинго оказался на краю металлической свалки — там, в заброшенном здании фабрики, жили пираты Донкихота. Он подошел ближе, не боясь быть узнанным — Уолт, сын ученого, исследовавшего техники дьявольских фруктов, однажды сказал со своей лисьей ухмылочкой, что нитяной клон может принять любую форму, но если молодому господину так больше нравится...

Да, точно, тогда Салли уже была в команде, потому что она присутствовала при этом разговоре и нашла интонацию Уолта оскорбительной, так что спустя несколько секунд обезумевший от ярости многорукий синий монстр схватил любимый диван Дофламинго, поднимая его вместе с Дофламинго, а черная лисица забилась под шкаф и тявкала оттуда что-то неразборчивое, но явно издевательское. Дофламинго моргнул, посмотрел на пол с высоты дивана и быстро прихватил обоих на Паразита — благо, что эту технику он успел изучить основательно. А потом объяснил обоим (и попутно заглянувшему на шум Кристо), что он за мир и взаимопонимание в команде, и что если для большей убедительности ему придется разбить об стену тупую голову какого-нибудь ебанутого мифического зоана, то он может. Ради мира и взаимопонимания в команде.

Он улыбнулся воспоминанию и, постояв еще с минуту у росиного дома, вернулся в город.

Местные жители оказались словоохотливы и падки на дармовую выпивку — правда, при этом путались в показаниях: да, Донкихот из своих веревки вьет; нет, какой там капитан? — избалованный мальчишка с бесполезным фруктом; и фрукт у него ужасный, кто видел, тот не даст соврать. Кто-то спросил, глядя в пустой стакан:

— А ты, парень, прибиться к ним хочешь?

— Подумываю, — прищурился Дофламинго. Махнул бармену — неси еще — и придвинулся к спросившему: — К кому посоветуешь обратиться, чтобы наверняка?

— Чтобы наверняка? — повторил тот; в деланной задумчивости поскреб лоснящийся татуированный затылок и, дождавшись полного стакана, продолжил: — К самому Донкихоту верняк. Если уж он что-то решил — его ни в жизнь не переубедишь.

Разговоры про Роси навевали странное беспокойство, ощущение чего-то непривычного и непредвиденного. Когда он успел стать таким упертым? Что еще знают о нем эти грязные пьяные аборигены? Что еще не знает о нем сам Дофламинго?

— И как бы мне поговорить с Донкихотом?

— Милый, сходи в бордель, — хихикнула на ухо служанка, наклонившаяся за пустыми стаканами и кружками. Дофламинго задумчиво посмотрел в вырез расстегнутой блузки, открывавший все ее прелести заинтересованному взгляду, потом ответил:

— Вряд ли там водятся такие красотки.

Служанка рассмеялась, польщенная низкопробным комплиментом, и довольно отозвалась:

— Оно-то, конечно, не водятся. А Донкихот в бордель частенько захаживает, у него там подружка.

— Что, прямо подружка? — недоверчиво переспросил Дофламинго. — Признайся, прелесть, ты нарочно от него пряталась, иначе бы он не устоял.

Слова лились привычно и легко, а на душе было паршиво. Роси и его команда, Роси и его подружка, Роси и тот придурок, который слишком близко к нему стоял. Даже эта глупая служанка знала о Роси больше, чем он, родной брат.

— Пряталась, не пряталась, а ему, наверное, нравятся тощие и немые как Уна.

— Извращенец, — фыркнул Дофламинго и почувствовал вдруг, как что-то дергает издалека, привлекая внимание к настоящему телу. Так не вовремя, как никогда не вовремя. Он широко улыбнулся, бросил кошелек на стол и, вставая, подмигнул служанке:

— Я еще вернусь.

Несколько шагов к выходу, знакомые голоса в голове, повторяющееся "капитан"; дорога под ногами завернула в ближайшую подворотню — и Дофламинго отпустил рассыпающегося клона, возвращаясь назад, на "Северный ветер". Открыл глаза, поправил и без того идеально сидящие очки. Рявкнул:

— Ну что?

— Капитан Хидата умер, — не поменявшись в лице, ровно ответил Кристо. — Ты числишься старшим помощником. Выводы сделаешь сам?

Дофламинго вздохнул и сел, взъерошил волосы. В голове ворочалась тяжесть будто с похмелья.

— Где мы? — спросил он. — И что случилось со стариком? Он был славный.

— Окрестности Сэнд Винд. Салли пошла за Кукисом, но по мне — типичный инсульт.

 

Нельзя сказать, что Дофламинго был особенно удачлив, но чувство правильного момента его подводило очень редко. Вернувшись на базу и сдав все дела (земляной холм, белый плащ на надгробном памятнике, залпы в воздух), он первым делом направился в офицерский кабак. Выпил пару бутылок вина, завел путаный разговор с Хайнсом, о котором все говорили, что тот стучит правительству. Услышав про сокровище Мариджоа, Хайнс побледнел и, не допив виски, сослался на срочные дела и сбежал. Через два часа за Дофламинго пришли; к этому моменту он окончательно протрезвел, так что даже не особо сопротивлялся, когда его заковали в кайросеки и, нацепив на голову душный мешок из плотной ткани, куда-то повели.

Все шло по плану. Часа через три, когда он успел задремать на каменном полу, хлопнула дверь. Разбудили пинком под ребра. Окончательно взбодрили ударами по голове. Дофламинго зевнул и спросил, который сейчас час.

Незнакомый голос (резкий и глумливый, только на самом дне — нервозность) отрезал:

— Час допроса, мудила.

Дофламинго поднялся на ноги и осторожно вздохнул. Ребра ныли, а голова трещала и к горлу подступала тошнота: плохой дозорный будил от души; возможно, хороший дозорный окажется таким же добросовестным и предложит стакан воды и сигарету. Дофламинго очень на это рассчитывал.

Хороший дозорный пришел через полчаса, выключил лампу, которая все это время светила Дофламинго в лицо и задумчиво посмотрел на цепи, приковавшие его к стулу.

— Кажется, произошло недоразумение, коммандер, — сказал он.

— Возможно.

Дофламинго смотрел в пол, не поднимая век.

— Вы даже не понимаете, о чем проболтались спьяну, — грустно улыбнулся хороший дозорный. — Тот, кто рассказал вам о сокровище, забыл предупредить, что это знание смертельно опасно. Кто же, интересно, хотел вас подставить?

— Не помню, — так же грустно откликнулся Дофламинго. — Меня били по голове, и теперь я ничего не помню. Сигаретки не найдется?

— Возможно, — в голосе хорошего дозорного натянулось звонкое, острое раздражение. Того и гляди, позовет партнера по ролевым играм.

— Я понимаю, о чем проболтался, — неторопливо ответил Дофламинго и поднял взгляд на хорошего дозорного. Тот недоуменно моргнул, потом кашлянул.

— Левый глаз, — объяснил Дофламинго. — Видишь символ? Это и есть сокровище Святой Земли, теперь оно во мне. Когда мне надоест ваше представление, я уничтожу этот остров.

Конечно же, он блефовал, уверенный в том, что Мировое Правительство сожрет его ложь, не подавившись. Ведь они знали о сокровище еще меньше, чем сам Дофламинго.

...Меланхоличный и замкнутый Пэн был родом с Охары, и его близкие не подозревали, что он жив, а Дозор, в свою очередь, не догадывался, откуда он прибыл — что в свете последних настроений было большой удачей. Пэн с детства любил старые сказки, особенно запрещенные, и как-то раз в разгаре долгой и не очень трезвой дискуссии о мироустройстве упомянул о сокровище Святой земли. Упомянул — и тут же съехал: ну кто как не тенрюбито и есть сокровища Мариджоа? Дофламинго кивнул, как ни в чем не бывало. Через неделю, увидев нарисованный символ, Пэн раскололся.

И теперь Дофламинго несло, он смеялся, раскачивая стул, упиваясь чужим страхом. И говорил, говорил, говорил.

— Постойте... — пробормотал хороший дозорный, вставая со стула.

— Нет, это ты постой! — крикнул Дофламинго. — Я еще хотел рассказать, как оно ко мне попало!

Тот выбежал из-за стола, паническим жестом заткнув уши.

— Поздно, придурок, — ухмыльнулся Дофламинго. — Ты слишком много знаешь, тебя все равно грохнут и того урода за компанию. Так что слушай. Сокровище Мариджои дается только уникальным людям, таким как я... Эй? Куда ты?

Громко хлопнула дверь и щелкнул замок.

Дофламинго выдохнул. Голова болела так, что казалось — вот-вот лопнет. Похоже на сотрясение. Нужно собраться: сейчас с ним будут договариваться. Наверняка придется торговаться. Ни в коем случае нельзя продешевить. Лампа расплывалась, двоилась в глазах. Он тряхнул головой.

Дверь открылась, в комнату быстрым шагом вошел Сенгоку. Очки сердито блестели, брови хмурились. И даже борода, заплетенная в косичку, топорщилась вызывающе. Дофламинго хихикнул, а потом расхохотался. Слегка истерически. Сенгоку остановился. Просто стоял и ждал, пока он успокоится. А потом сказал:

— Пойдем отсюда, несчастье.

 

Конечно же, была беседа с уполномоченным Мирового Правительства; не обошлось без небольшой демонстрации — и хорошо, что люди из правительства не знали, что эта сотрясающаяся и плывущая реальность — максимум, что можно выжать из сокровища, не прибегая к Опе-Опе.

Конечно же, Сенгоку спас его шкуру, попутно убедив начальство в том, что Дофламинго — опасный сумасшедший, просто хорошо маскируется.

Конечно же, Сенгоку потом сказал, что Дофламинго — никакой не сумасшедший, обычный самоуверенный идиот.

— Я их ненавижу, — тихо ответил Дофламинго. — Когда-нибудь я их уничтожу.

На дне чашки кружили чаинки и лепестки каких-то мелких белых цветов. Чай был теплым и терпким; он не утолял жажду и приносил нетерпение.

— Пей, это лечебный отвар, — сказал Сенгоку. — Почему ты так не любишь докторов?

— Без них мир был бы лучше.

Сенгоку скептически поднял бровь, и Дофламинго раздраженно пояснил:

— Я не про докторов. Я про тенрюбито. Без них мир был бы лучше.

— Без вас, — поправил Сенгоку.

— Без них. Я уникален: в мире больше нет тенрюбито с Королевской Волей.

— Доффи, ты такой доверчивый, что за тебя страшно, — помолчав, сказал Сенгоку. — Ты хоть понимаешь, с кем сейчас разговариваешь?

— Понимаю, — кивнул Дофламинго.

Ночью ему снова приснился кошмар про стену. Теперь в толпе появились новые лица: чиновник правительства, те дозорные (наверняка уже мертвые), которые его допрашивали, несколько тенрюбито. Все кричали, угрожали, кидали камнями, а Дофламинго, молча стиснув зубы, пытался убить их сокровищем, и только потом, когда глаз обожгла острая, раскаленная боль, он вспомнил, что ничего не получится. Ведь у него нет Опе-Опе.

Дофламинго проснулся от крика, ощупью нацепил очки и побрел в офицерскую столовую. Повара начинали рано, и наверняка там был кто-то, у кого можно попросить теплое молоко с шоколадным печеньем.

 

Наяву все было гораздо проще и приятней. Донкихот Дофламинго, свежеиспеченный капитан Морского Дозора (поговаривали, легко стать капитаном в девятнадцать, если ты любимчик нового адмирала флота), знакомился с кораблем. Знакомиться особо не пришлось: "Северный ветер" каким был, таким и остался, а Дьявольская Четверка словно и не заметила отсутствия Дофламинго. У него был корабль, у него была свобода, у него была власть, построенная на страхе и шантаже. Теперь он мог спасти Роси. Теперь он не мог к нему даже приблизиться, показывая тенрюбито свое единственное уязвимое место.

— Слышал, он жив, — цедил чиновник Мирового Правительства.

— Слышал, он ограбил корабль с Небесной Данью, — беспечно отвечал Дофламинго, сидя на смятых бумагах и стряхивая пепел на столешницу.

— Скучаешь, небось, по брату? — чиновнику не давалась задушевность, слишком уж явно за ней сквозили презрение и страх. Дофламинго это нравилось — даже больше, чем сидеть на чужом столе, закинув ногу на ногу.

Дофламинго помнил о своем единственном уязвимом месте.

— Скучаю ли я по Роси? — усмехнулся он. — В детстве он был таким противным и жалким, что я был рад от него отделаться. Поверь, старик, даже Дозор лучше этого нытика.

Переигрываешь, Доффи, — у внутреннего голоса были интонации Сенгоку.

— Хотя сейчас он, наверное, не такой жалкий.

— Проверь, — бросил чиновник и достал из ящика стола новенькую листовку. Дофламинго взял: такой у него еще не было. Роси обзавелся темными очками, наконец начал расти — пора бы уже, в семнадцать-то. Черты лица хранили детскую округлость, но за ней уже проступали правильные жесткие линии. Он все еще носил дурацкую розовую шубу, в углу рта тлела сигарета. Выглядел он, если честно, как полный придурок.

— Полный придурок, — сказал Дофламинго. — И что, Дозор не может его поймать?

— Вот мы и посмотрим, — ласково ответил чиновник, — сможет ли Дозор его поймать.

— Посмотрим, — улыбнулся Дофламинго и неторопливо затушил сигарету об приказ о своем переводе.

 

Он вернулся в Спайдер Майлз через полгода, выбрав момент, когда Роси ушел в море. Был серый, тусклый день, и окна борделя казались темными, а вывеска — пыльной. Позолота на дверной раме облупилась и потрескалась. Он прошел мимо охранника — капитанская форма стала хорошим пропуском — и, оказавшись в гостиной, сел на диван. Развалился, закинул ногу на ногу, закурил; вскоре появилась красивая женщина средних лет, приветливо улыбнулась и завела пустую светскую беседу. Должно быть, хотела присмотреться к незнакомому и неудобному клиенту. Дофламинго улыбался в ответ и, не торопясь, потягивал кофе из крошечной чашки. Отвечал на вопросы: да, впервые; нет, по делам; нет, не нравится: эти трубы, эта копоть и вонь. Неужели кто-то живет здесь по своей воле?

— Каких девушек вы предпочитаете? — спросила хозяйка, слишком резко меняя тему.

Дофламинго хмыкнул, вспомнив кокетливый голос служанки, и ответил:

— Тощих и немых.

Хозяйка сделала огорченное лицо, приготовившись врать, но тут дверь бесшумно открылась. На лестнице, ведущей вверх, стояла немая Уна. Смуглая и неподвижная, она напоминала деревянную статуэтку, и, пожалуй, ее нельзя было назвать красивой, но и отвести взгляд оказалось сложно. Значит, это и есть подружка Роси?

Могло быть хуже, сказал себе Дофламинго.

Уна шагнула в гостиную и села напротив в кресло. Снова замерла, с неприкрытой жадностью разглядывая Дофламинго. Почему бы и нет; он окинул взглядом небольшую грудь и узкие бедра, руки, лежащие на подлокотниках, длинные ноги, ровную линию скрученных в жгут черных волос и раскосые глаза. Хозяйка ушла, они остались вдвоем.

— Похож? — спросил Дофламинго.

Уна улыбнулась и достала блокнот с карандашом. Начала что-то писать. Дофламинго слушал, как грифель скрипит по бумаге, и представлял, как свернет ей шею.

Уна ему не понравилась.

"Похож", — прочитал он в протянутом блокноте.

"Отвечу и на следующий вопрос: ты ярче, но он сложнее".

Нет, Уна ему не понравилась. Должно быть, она думала, что знает Роси. Наверняка на что-то надеялась, не соразмеряя разницы в происхождении и даже не догадываясь о пропасти, которая их разделяет.

— Значит, ты подружка моего брата? — лениво спросил Дофламинго.

Уна застыла, словно в удивлении, потом покачала головой. Написала:

"Он давно не заходил".

— Как давно?

"Больше года".

Может, и не надо ее убивать, подумал Дофламинго. Пускай живет. Только подальше от Роси.

— Хочешь уехать из этой дыры? — небрежно спросил он, и Уна вдруг словно ожила, подалась вперед, быстро черкнула в своем блокноте:

"Очень хочу".

 

Сговорились на Королевстве Рух — оживленном, богатом и благополучном. К тому же в этой стране белокожих светловолосых людей Уна стала бы диковинкой, экзотической яркой птичкой. Стала бы или все-таки станет?

Дофламинго так и не определился.

Уна все еще ему не нравилась. Когда она, подчиняясь просьбе, рассказывала — то есть писала — о Роси, желание свернуть ей шею становилось непреодолимым, и Дофламинго избегал на нее смотреть.

"Он предложил мне вступить в семью", — она двусмысленно улыбалась, протягивая блокнот.

— Семья! — фыркнул Дофламинго. — И что, Роси действительно называет так свою команду?

"Никогда не называет".

Дофламинго одобрительно кивнул.

"Но со стороны виднее", — дописала Уна, неприятно щурясь. Похоже, чувства Дофламинго были взаимны.

Потянувшись, он достал бутылку и два бокала, поставил на столик и придвинулся ближе, закидывая руку на спинку дивана за плечами Уны. Та напряглась — и тут же расслабилась: хорошая выучка.

— Что это мы все о братишке да о братишке? — наклонившись, шепнул на ухо Дофламинго. — Сколько ты стоишь, милая?

Он думал, она его оттолкнет, но дрессировка Уны оказалась безупречной, улыбка — загадочной, а почерк — таким же ровным:

"Я не на работе. И ты мне не нравишься".

Дофламинго расхохотался. Пересел в кресло напротив, плеснул вино в бокалы; поднял свой в безмолвном тосте и выпил. Потом спросил:

— Чем это я тебе не нравлюсь, а?

"Давай договоримся", — написала Уна.

— Давай попробуем.

"Я отвечу, чем ты мне не нравишься, когда ты привезешь меня в Королевство Рух. Живую, разумеется".

И, поморщившись, потерла шею.

 

Дофламинго не любил ждать; он потерял к Уне интерес, сосредоточившись на ее обещании. Ему больше не хотелось ее убить, не хотелось унизить, показав, что она никогда не была достойна Роси. У нее никогда и не было Роси. Неделя тянулась и тянулась, но вот наконец на горизонте показались очертания острова Рух.

Они распрощались в порту.

— Я выполнил свою часть договора, — сказал Дофламинго. Уна кивнула.

Местные косились на нее, смуглую и темноволосую, со сдержанным любопытством — и проходили мимо. Дофламинго наклонился и вытащил блокнот из ее руки.

Верхняя страница осталась чистой, на следующей было написано:

"Ты мне не нравишься тем, что когда Роси был со мной, он думал только о тебе".

— В каком смысле? — пробормотал Дофламинго, но когда поднял взгляд, то увидел, что Уна ушла.

Он вернулся на корабль, бессмысленно перечитывая ее последние слова — не зная, как их понимать. Не желая понимать. Их смысл лежал где-то там, рядом с неприязнью к Уне и стопкой листовок, каждую из которых Дофламинго знал до мельчайших подробностей. Ему хотелось увидеть Роси — но не хотелось привлекать к себе его внимание: в том, чтобы незаметно управлять чужой жизнью, было что-то завораживающее. Удобно устроившись в кресле, Дофламинго расстегнул ремень, развязал галстук и закрыл глаза. Под кожей пробежала холодная волна: он чувствовал, как движутся невидимые нити, искривляясь и исчезая, устремляясь к Спайдер Майлз.

Теперь Дофламинго шел прямо к старой фабрике, в которой жили Роси с командой. Он был уже почти на месте, но вдруг увидел знакомую оплывшую фигуру в плоской шляпе. Как там его? Перед глазами возникла листовка. Скользкий Требол, награда двести двадцать миллионов. Не первый год ходили слухи, что на самом деле именно он командует пиратами Донкихота.

Требол направлялся к порту и выглядел чем-то озабоченным. Интересно, чем? Дофламинго развернулся и пошел за ним, выдерживая расстояние в десяток-другой шагов. Что же все-таки хотела сказать ему Уна?

"Когда Роси был со мной, он думал только о тебе".

Если это правда, Роси точно сумасшедший. Кто в своем уме будет думать о родном брате в постели проститутки?

Где-то далеко в открытом море, за сотни миль от Спайдер Майлз, Дофламинго пошевелился, ощутив странное возбуждение. Приоткрыл глаза, потом снова закрыл — и сосредоточился на клоне, остановившемся за спиной Требола. Тот смотрел вверх, на громадину корабля и бормотал под нос что-то неразборчиво ругательное.

Роси, в своей розовой шубе и темных очках, появился на палубе, прошел мимо темноволосого парня с дурацкой стрижкой, мимолетно коснувшись его плеча. Тот повернулся, поймал его за ремень, удерживая (в глазах потемнело от злости — отойди от него, ублюдок, не смей трогать!) — Роси рассмеялся, что-то сказал. А потом поцеловал его в губы.

Мимо, как ни в чем не бывало, ходила команда; кто-то грузил объемные деревянные ящики на платформу.

Дофламинго медленно выдохнул, потом вдохнул, заставив себя остаться на месте — больше всего ему хотелось изрешетить пулями ублюдка, который целовал его Роси, шарил руками по спине, задирая рубашку.

А лучше разрезать на куски — неторопливо и обстоятельно.

Он все-таки шагнул вперед, отталкивая Требола — и остановился, развеял клона, возвращаясь на корабль. Перед глазами все еще стояла залитая солнцем палуба корабля, розовеющие в закатном солнце паруса, два темных силуэта, слившихся в один.

— Развлекайся пока, — сказал Дофламинго — слишком резко и громко в тишине каюты. Потянулся к бутылке, стоявшей на столе, отхлебнул виски из горла. При мысли о развлечениях Роси снова накатила ярость.

Дофламинго тяжело уставился в стену, потом, сделав еще глоток, опустил взгляд на блокнот Уны рядом с бутылкой.

"Когда Роси был со мной, он думал только о тебе".

Эта дрянь нарочно его обманула, заставив поверить в откровенную ложь, почувствовать желание и снисходительную нежность. Он хотел Роси больше всего на свете; он больше не хотел ждать — и нити отозвались, сплетаясь в знакомый до мелочей облик. У этого Роси рубашка чудом держалась на одной пуговице, а небрежно наброшенная шуба сползла с одного плеча — вот-вот упадет. Никаких очков, мутная поволока в глазах и припухшие губы — он был немного заторможенный и очень затраханный, в каждом движении сквозила расслабленная, усталая истома.

Да, вот так — идеально. Дофламинго толкнул его на пол, заставляя опуститься на колени, сгреб отросшие волосы на затылке, другой рукой расстегнул штаны и начал трахать в рот глубокими сильными толчками, не обращая внимания ни на вялое сопротивление, ни на спазмы в горле — какие еще спазмы у ожившего клубка ниток.

Под закрытыми веками плавали стеклянистые волокна, возбуждение нарастало лавинообразно, мешаясь со злостью, обидой, желанием наказать; Дофламинго надавил на затылок, толкаясь глубоко в горло, — и кончил. А когда разжал пальцы, отпустив чужие волосы, то Роси, отстранившись, потерся затылком о его ладонь — доверчиво и словно успокаивая: все в порядке. Левая часть лица расплелась; вместо мышц и костей пушились бесцветные волокна, словно Роси был мягкой игрушкой.

Конечно, все это было ненастоящим. Дофламинго не знал, как бы повел себя сейчас настоящий Роси и что бы сделал он сам.

Он просто хотел вернуть Роси. Не понимал его, не знал, потерял столько времени зря — и хотел вернуть.

 

Он дотронулся до распадающегося клона — на ощупь нити были мягкими как перья и, опадая, таяли в воздухе. И правда, как перья — те, дурацкие, розовые. Вдруг каюту тряхнуло, и шум пушечных выстрелов вывел его из легкой задумчивости. Потом послышались крики.

Дофламинго выглянул из каюты: мимо как раз пробегал Кристо. То есть Кристо, конечно, не пробегал, а шел своей обычной чинной походкой — разве что быстрее обычного — и даже предполагаемый бой не оставил на его лице волнения, а на белой форме — морщин. Дофламинго посмотрел на свои брюки, закатанные по щиколотку, полы расстегнутой рубашки — и решил, что сойдет.

— Что там у вас?

— Пиратов бьем, — отозвался, останавливаясь, Кристо. — Ты говорил, чтобы тебя не беспокоили по пустякам.

Корабль снова тряхнуло.

Ну да, конечно, говорил. Дофламинго вышел из каюты, небрежно застегивая рубашку. Потом хрустнул костяшками, разминая пальцы:

— Много их?

Кристо усмехнулся, но голос остался таким же официальным — самое то для рапортов и оглашения капитанских приказов:

— Если не поторопишься — скоро закончатся.

Палуба "Северного ветра" была пустой, заляпанной редкими пятнами крови, на бортах висели абордажные крюки — должно быть, пираты позарились на одинокий корабль Дозора. Дофламинго огляделся: два корабля, на которых уже заканчивался бой — и третий, отстреливаясь, сбегает на всех парусах. А вот это зря.

Ухмыльнувшись, он взлетел — и опустился прямо на палубу удирающего корабля. С разворота ударил нитями по косой, разрубая пушку вместе с артиллеристом; повернулся и снова ударил, заслонился сетью от меча и пуль. И вдруг вспомнил задравшуюся рубашку Роси и чужую ладонь на его пояснице, накрывшую извилистый белый шрам.

Ты совсем себя не бережешь, с досадой и нежностью подумал Дофламинго и чуть не пропустил выпад, но тут нападавшего снесло за борт страшным ударом. На палубу шагнула синяя восьмирукая туша — в каждой меч с зазубренной кромкой, только в одной почему-то бревно.

— Доффи, ты же должен командовать нами с мостика, — с осуждением сказала туша хрипловатым мягким голосом Салли.

Дофламинго повернул голову:

— А ты — служить в женском флоте тетушки Цуру.

Ракшас оскалил и без того торчащие клыки — возмущение на свирепой перекошенной морде выглядело устрашающе, — а потом бросил бревно и меч и, выломав мачту, примерился для размаха.

Дофламинго отвернулся. Они с Салли часто дрались в паре и приноровились к чужой дистанции. Из трюма прямо перед ним выбегали люди, падали, сменяясь новыми; кровь взлетала в воздух, капала на синюю рубашку и белые брюки. Ее тепло и запах будоражили — наверное, именно из-за этого чувства идут служить в Дозор.

Он слизнул кровь с нижней губы, оскалился, оглядываясь в поисках новых жертв, но жертвы закончились. Тела вповалку лежали на палубе; кто-то стонал, часто подергиваясь в агонии. Один, подвывая, катался по палубе и вжимал в живот вываливающиеся кишки. Дофламинго прищурился, пошевелил пальцами — и пират поднялся, распрямляясь неровным ломаным движением. Кишки поплыли в воздухе, разматываясь на манер гирлянды; с них капала кровь и падали куски полупереваренной еды.

Кто-то тронул его за плечо. Дофламинго обернулся: Салли, уже в человеческой форме, с охапкой мечей в руках. Тяжелые серьги, татуировка-лиана с острыми листьями, ползущая из-под кителя и накрывшая правую щеку. Серьезное, немного встревоженное лицо.

— Доффи, — помолчав, сказала она. — Как бывшая медсестра, рекомендую тебе с кем-нибудь из нас сегодня потрахаться.

— Все так плохо? — усмехнулся Дофламинго.

— Никогда тебя таким не видела.

 

И правда — не видела. Дофламинго мог быть расслабленным или энергичным, но он всегда держал себя в руках и всегда контролировал ситуацию, не прилагая к этому особых усилий. А сейчас перед глазами стоял Роси, чертов Роси, целующий того урода, веселый, беспечный и, похоже, полностью довольный жизнью без Дофламинго.

Чертов Роси, за которым гонялось Мировое Правительство — и никаких "живым или мертвым", так сказал тот старый хер из правительства. Только живым. Дофламинго не хотел даже думать, что они собираются делать с живым Роси.

Он знал, что все равно этого не допустит.

Но от мыслей о Роси и его охуительной жизни в нем поселилась ярость.

Сперва слабая, больше похожая на досаду, она разрасталась как пожар — и привела Дофламинго на Мариджоа, в кабинет дальнего родственника, благополучно забывшего о родстве. Джаспис, так его звали. Святой Джаспис, один из немногих тенрюбито, избежавших врожденного слабоумия и поэтому пригодных для административной деятельности.

— Когда ты уже займешься Росинантом? — раздраженно буркнул тот. — Забыл, зачем тебя послали на север?

Дофламинго прошел по кабинету: бессмысленные предметы роскоши и ни одного удобного кресла, не считая хозяйского. Жесткий стул у стены — скрючившись на таком и не захочешь, ощутишь себя просителем. Он дал слабину: теперь бесполезно притворяться, что ему плевать на Роси.

Но в этом есть свои плюсы.

— Я передумал, — широко улыбнулся Дофламинго. — Вообще-то я соскучился по брату. Настолько, что если с ним что-то случится...

— Хватит спорить! Ты, ничтожество, не понимаешь, с кем говоришь! — разозлился Святой Джаспис, дядюшка Джаспис — все он, конечно, прекрасно помнил. Ведь он не был слабоумным в отличие от большинства тенрюбито.

— Это ты не понимаешь, с кем говоришь, — Дофламинго замолчал и сел на край стола, нависая над отодвинувшимся дядюшкой Джасписом. — Что, плешивый, забыл, как я тебе в пять лет пробил мечом по яйцам? В летнем домике с глициниями? С твоими детьми было ужасно скучно играть, как их там, неважно. Овощи они и есть овощи. Слюнявые идиоты.

Он сдвинул очки на нос, демонстрируя символ на радужке, — и тут же их поправил.

— Я все могу. Все. А ты ничего с этим сделать не можешь.

В глазах дядюшки Джасписа плескалась чистая, концентрированная ненависть, но Дофламинго еще не закончил.

— Помнишь про Сокровище? — улыбка приросла, присохла к лицу; ему казалось — он вот-вот взорвется от злости. — Так вот, если с Роси что-то случится, я буду очень расстроен. Обязательно сделаю какую-нибудь глупость.

Он все наклонялся, а дядюшка Джаспис — вжимался в спинку кресла, пытаясь уйти от контакта. Что ты знаешь о ненависти, избалованный старый ублюдок? Что ты знаешь о силе? О желании уберечь, вернуть, заточить в самую просторную, самую удобную клетку, а потом зайти в нее самому — и выбросить ключи?

За спиной послышались шаги, потом — рассерженный голос Сенгоку:

— Капитан Донкихот, слезьте со стола. Десять суток карцера.

По лицу дядюшки Джасписа разлилось облегчение. Дофламинго слегка трясло.

 

На шестой день Сенгоку пришел его проведать. Дофламинго поднял голову, прищурился — глаза привыкли к темноте, и прямоугольник открытой двери, залитый светом, казался нестерпимо ярким. Поскреб отросшую щетину — и промолчал.

Наверное, старику чертовски надоело спасать его жопу. Наверняка надоело. Не нужно напрягать воображение, чтобы представить себе его кислое лицо.

— Значит, все можешь? — спросил наконец Сенгоку. Молча сел рядом на тощий матрац, бросил пачку сигарет. Дофламинго с удовольствием закурил, откинулся спиной на стену.

— Ага, — ответил он.

— И никто тебе не указ?

— Ну типа того.

— Интересно, как скоро они догадаются, что фрукты псионической линейки — это выход? — задумчиво, в никуда спросил Сенгоку.

Дофламинго моргнул и вдруг представил себя счастливым блаженным дебилом — таким же как тенрюбито, только не тенрюбито.

— Думаю, нескоро, — неуверенно то ли сказал, то ли спросил он, поворачиваясь к Сенгоку. — Я буду паинькой, только не подавайте им дурацких идей, господин адмирал флота.

Его неуверенность была наигранно комической, но страх — оказался настоящим. Страх потерять себя, потерять Роси.

Сенгоку вздохнул.

— Просто не загоняй их в угол, — ответил он.

 

Дофламинго продержался два года. Два года игры в погоню, два года наглости избалованного раба, чьи приказы забавляют или раздражают, но не воспринимаются всерьез. Возможно, у него немного испортились нервы, да и коллекцию листовок сжигать не стоило — в конце концов, память, — но после очередной подсмотренной сцены он перестал следить за жизнью Роси.

И ничего там такого не было, просто подворотня, руки опираются на стену по обе стороны темной головы, в одной — чужие очки. В движении Роси, в его наклоне и напряжении его спины было столько соблазна и столько злого нетерпения, что в животе полыхнуло жаром. Приди ко мне.

Дофламинго открыл глаза в Маринфорде, в своей комнате. У двери стояла знакомая фигура, бессловесная и бессмысленная.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Дофламинго, и клон, принявший облик Роси, подошел.

Только сейчас Дофламинго обратил внимание на то, что Роси одет; это вызвало в нем вспышку раздражения. Одежда развеялась. Дофламинго толкнул его к стене, расстегнул свои брюки и вставил, придерживая за бедра. Перед глазами застыл совсем другой Роси — почти невидимый в темноте подворотни, сгорающий от желания.

Говоря по правде, ебать клона было все равно что заниматься онанизмом: ни смысла, ни интереса, только в какой-то момент тот повернул голову, и из глаз плеснули насмешка и снисходительность. Тогда пальцы обожгла острая боль, продрала по ожогу ржавым ножом, а следом навалился сумасшедший и черный оргазм. Когда Дофламинго очнулся, клон был неподвижен — тихий, ненастоящий, — а пальцы, сжатые на его бедрах, были красными, порезанными до костей, и кровь стекала по загорелой коже.

Дофламинго посмотрел на кровь с легким удивлением, потом закрыл глаза.

Дожились — порезался о собственные нити.

 

Именно тогда он и решил: плевать на Роси. Пусть живет, как хочет. Награду за него, конечно, никто не отменил, но пирата не напугать наградой. Сунулся на черный рынок? Прекрасно. Набирает людей? Молодец. Что-то затеял? Да какая разница. К дьяволу его.

Дофламинго и самого интересовал черный рынок — точнее, контрабанда дьявольских фруктов. Его блеф мог оказаться катастрофически недолговечным, но в итоге все уладилось — спасибо Сенгоку и его "просто не загоняй их в угол". Мировое Правительство привыкло. Дофламинго ничего не забыл и ничего не простил. Сокровище таилось в толще Мариджоа, и тенрюбито — возможно, когда-то давно и сам Дофламинго — ходили по нему, даже об этом не подозревая. Последний владелец фрукта Опе-Опе недавно умер; история была мутная: то ли он провел операцию вечной жизни, то ли наоборот отказался в грубой форме.

Дофламинго был нужен этот фрукт — а пока что он мог подождать, и мог не зарываться, и мог не думать о Роси и особенно о том, какое у Роси выражение лица, когда он просыпается, и о том, в какой позе он обычно спит, и каких габаритов должна быть кровать, чтобы им хватило места — словом, любое сочетание Роси и кровати оказалось под дополнительным строгим запретом.

Это было даже не очень сложно — выкинуть его из головы, но именно что было. Пока не появился Верго.

Отслужив чуть больше года, он перевелся в Маринфорд с рекомендациями от вице-адмирала Грея и засекреченным личным делом. Как только Дофламинго его увидел — тут же узнал эту двуличную, подлую тварь; ну да, Сенгоку тогда сказал, что если еще раз заметит, что Дофламинго рылся в его столе, будет очень разочарован. И так он это сказал, что Дофламинго поверил и решил не провоцировать: все знают, в какой неимоверно дремучей глуши и каким дюгоням крутят хвосты те, кому не повезло разочаровать господина адмирала флота.

Он просто нашел другой способ.

 

Когда старший по званию хочет с тобой побеседовать, отказываться не принято. Когда этот старший — любимчик самого и тот еще психопат, отказываться неосмотрительно. Верго был осмотрительным ублюдком, поэтому сидел сейчас в малой допросной и слушал, как любимчик и психопат разглагольствует о его связях с пиратами — особенно с конкретными пиратами конкретного Донкихота и, стыдно сказать, с самими Донкихотом. Какую шваль только не берут сейчас в Дозор.

— Или ты забыл об этом упомянуть? — Дофламинго широко ухмыльнулся. — У тебя же и листовки не было, очень удобно. И сам ты такой удобный, такой исполнительный и даже инициативный. Перспективный, я бы сказал. С рекомендациями даже.

Верго сидел за столом напротив, смотрел, как тянется дым от тлеющей сигареты, — он выглядел безразличным и усталым.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — Дофламинго взял сигарету, затянулся. Выпустил дым в лицо и, откинувшись, качнулся на задних ножках стула. — Говори, блядина.

— Капитан, я давным-давно рассказал все вице-адмиралу Грею, — он сделал паузу, достал сигареты и зажигалку. Поднял взгляд — очки лежали на столе, Дофламинго не хотел давать ему даже крошечного преимущества, — и продолжил так же серьезно:

— Думаю, если у тебя есть право задавать вопросы — есть и доступ к моему личному делу.

Дофламинго встал, с шумом отодвинув стул, наклонился, упираясь ладонями на стол: в этой позе злости и давления люди обычно повышают голос, но он говорил негромко, проникновенно:

— Да я тебя чисто по-человечески не понимаю. Ты же с ним вместе вырос.

— Ну вырос, — Верго закурил, поставил локти на столешницу. Взял очки, покрутил в руке — и отложил все с тем же безразличием.

— Так что произошло, а? Почему ты сбежал от Роси в Дозор?

— А ты, капитан?

Спокойнее.

— Или ты не сбежал, а он тебя послал сюда шпионить? — улыбнулся Дофламинго, сверху вниз глядя на его короткую флотскую стрижку. Да, она появилась еще при Роси — пришла на смену дурацкой прическе. В той самой подворотне он был уже...

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Верго.

— Или ты ему надоел, и он от тебя избавился? Выбросил, как ненужную вещь?

— Может быть.

— Или голубки поссорились, и ты решил его наказать?

— Может быть.

С каждым своим "может быть" ублюдок улыбался все шире, как будто его это развлекало — как будто он не понимал, что Дофламинго его сейчас просто убьет. Нет, пока нельзя; в глаза прыгнула картинка — солнечный полдень, палуба, рука на ремне Роси, рука на его пояснице, накрывшая шрам, два темных силуэта, слившихся в один, — темнота плеснула в глаза, а когда Дофламинго проморгался, то увидел свой кулак у лица Верго — и то, как его рука, блокируя удар, почернела от Воли Вооружения.

Самое паршивое заключалось в том, что Дофламинго мог его убить, но не мог разгадать: люди Роси словно несли в себе отсвет его загадки.

Вот и сейчас — Верго вовсе не выглядел торжествующим. Помолчав, негромко сказал:

— Не стоит ревновать, капитан. Роси никогда никому не дает второго шанса.

— Разумно, — бросил Дофламинго и вышел. Он был сыт по горло этим разговором, этим Верго, этим Роси; уже за дверью его догнал смысл последних слов Верго — говоря о втором шансе, тот имел в виду не только себя, но и его, Дофламинго.

 

Иногда Дофламинго казалось, что Роси был мистификацией, созданной для того, чтобы отвлечь его от главного, сложной и продуманной ловушкой — а может, не такой уж сложной при наличии псионической линейки фруктов под рукой. Но даже если его параноидальные предположения и были правдой — нет, не прокатило. Не прокатило, выкусите, суки.

Он попытался разозлиться, но оказался для этого слишком пьян, и слишком мирно и уютно было ему лежать, пускать дым в потолок, ощущать прикосновения чужих пальцев — небрежные и словно задумчивые. В одном порту он видел старика с говорящим попугаем: птица сидела на плече, вцепившись когтями в потрепанную кожаную куртку, сердито хохлилась и время от времени отвечала старику на его пьяное ворчание — отвечала что-то осмысленное, поддерживая диалог.

Дофламинго шел за этой комической и жалкой парочкой три или четыре квартала, потягивая вино из горла и лениво размышляя, кто же из этих двоих на самом деле является дрессированным попугаем: птица или старик? Потом прибежал Пэн, сказал, новое задание, срочно снимаемся с якоря — и Дофламинго так и не узнал ответ на свой вопрос.

А сейчас он сам был как тот старик с попугаем. В полутьме лицо клона — лицо Роси — казалось призрачным, будто нарисованным мелом на дереве, потемневшем от времени и морской соли.

— О чем задумался? — спросил Дофламинго и дотронулся до запястья, сжал, потянул наверх. Ладонь легла на щеку, потом сдвинулась: пальцы очертили нижнюю губу.

— Об Опе-Опе, — ответил Роси. — Всем нужен Опе-Опе, и королям, и пиратам, и Мировому Правительству. Баррелс из вас самый честный — он хочет свои пять миллиардов.

— Самый глупый, — фыркнул Дофламинго и лизнул палец, остановившийся на губе. Прикусил подушечку, сжал, втягивая в рот. Сигарета тлела в пепельнице.

— Не без того, — улыбнулся Роси. — Как думаешь, Миньон или Сваллоу?

Дофламинго был очевидно занят — и уж точно не хотел сейчас говорить. Потолок все качался, пытаясь раскрутиться вентилятором. Вроде оно и ничего, а если забыть о том, что клон озвучивает мысли самого Дофламинго, — станет совсем хорошо.

— Я за Миньон, — не хотел униматься Роси. — Баррелс доверяет дозорным — знаешь, вся эта ностальгия по славным временам боевого братства. Дозор — семья, тут все свои и каждый прикроет спину.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь, — выдохнул Дофламинго. Мокрые от слюны пальцы Роси гладили внутреннюю сторону бедер, подбираясь все ближе к члену.

— Ну ты-то это откуда-то узнал, — возразил Роси. — Ума не приложу, откуда.

Верно. Это не настоящий Роси, и он знает все, что знает Дофламинго. Ему можно рассказать про сокровище, про то, как эти бляди пляшут на ниточках Дофламинго, про то, что Верго вчера отправился на базу G-5 — должно быть, откопал в себе инстинкт самосохранения. Невозможно же было на него смотреть.

— Надо же, дослужился до коммодора, а потом взял и свалил, — пробормотал Дофламинго, приподнимая голову. На глаза легла прохладная черная повязка, и стало темно. Роси раздвинул его ноги, согнутые в коленях, дотронулся до члена, навалился сверху, целуя плечо.

— Смазка, — вспомнил Дофламинго; тут же стукнул и зашуршал выдвигающийся ящик тумбочки. Роси понимал его с полуслова — в такие моменты как сейчас это было весьма удобно.

 

Любой на месте Баррелса назначил бы местом сделки Сваллоу — на Миньоне, на вершине горы, находилась его база, и очевидным решением было бы ее поберечь. Но пират Баррелс, коммодор Диес Баррелс доверял дозорным — и его мучила ностальгия по славным временам боевого братства.

Проще говоря, он был дураком — хитрым, жадным дураком, который до последнего скрывал место встречи, а потом, как те зайчата из детской сказки, пригласил Морского Короля прямо к себе домой.

Дофламинго не собирался оставлять его в живых.

Он высадился на Миньоне за час до полудня — часа до назначенной встречи должно было хватить с головой, — но на заснеженной дороге, тянущейся вверх в холмы Призрачного Города, вдруг обернулся, услышав голос.

Эту розовую шубу было сложно с чем-то перепутать; а что до остального — Роси оказался не похож ни на свои листовки, ни на клона Дофламинго. В нем больше не было той неуловимой неприкаянности, которая заставляла сердце замирать, у него было красивое холодное лицо, а отросшие волосы ложились волнами. Он придерживал рукой что-то, спрятанное под шубой; в другой, расслабленно висящей, был пистолет, покачивающийся в такт шагам. В глазах сияла надежда, и ожидание, и что-то, чего Дофламинго не мог разобрать.

— Доффи, это ты? — спросил Роси, остановившись перед ним.

Он вырос. Дофламинго узнавал его людей — Требол, Пика, Диаманте, — но не самого Роси. Хотел, чтобы их не было, никогда не было. Еще больше хотел ударить Королевской Волей, дернуть Роси к себе, заломить руку — оковы из кайросеки в трюме, запрокинутое лицо в ладонях; как твои дела, Роси? Как ты там без меня?

Под шубой что-то зашевелилось, и из нее высунулась растрепанная голова какого-то ребенка.

— Так ты что, говорить умеешь? — прохрипел ребенок. — Вот урод.

— Потерпи немного, мы уже на месте, — ответил Роси и бережно провел по его голове, приглаживая волосы. Губы тронула короткая улыбка; при виде ее накатила ярость.

Стоило выкинуть его из головы и заняться своими делами — тут же появился как ни в чем не бывало, да еще и нацелился на чужой Опе-Опе. Да еще и не для себя — белые пятна на коже мелкого уродца были очевидным приветом из Флеванса.

Почему не археолог с Охары, а, Роси? Или, может, у тебя под шубой прячется пара-тройка наследников Роджера?

Это было так по-детски обидно и так глупо, что Дофламинго рассмеялся.

— Нет, ты обознался, Донкихот, — весело ответил он. — Капитан Уиллс, к твоим услугам.

Роси застыл. Так бывает, когда бьешь человека по голове, и он на мгновение глохнет и слепнет, словно уходит в себя, а с лица пропадает всякое выражение — только он не бил Роси, просто сказал, что тот обознался.

Удачно получилось, подумал Дофламинго и добавил, направляя на него пистолет:

— Кстати, я тебя сейчас арестую.

— Лучше не надо, капитан Уиллс, — протянул гадким голосом Требол, оказавшись рядом с Роси. Пика молча встал за спиной, а Диаманте положил руку на рукоять меча.

— Почему не надо? — с разбитной ухмылочкой поинтересовалась Салли.

— Это наш долг, — серьезно отчеканил Кристо.

— Не надо, — сказал Роси и мягко шагнул назад. У него был спокойный и немного разочарованный взгляд — взгляд человека, который перепутал незнакомца с кем-то очень важным. — Мы уже уходим, капитан Уиллс.

Из-под шубы высунулся мальчишка, зыркнул серыми злыми глазами, обрамленными темными кругами болезни.

— Эй, а как же... — мальчишка покосился на Роси; замолчал.

— Как-нибудь, — равнодушно ответил Роси. Развернулся и пошел к берегу, не обращая внимания на наставленное дуло пистолета. Было трудно отвести от него глаза.

 

А пока они играли в гляделки, люди Роси, появившиеся за два часа до полудня, забрали Опе-Опе у Баррелса и быстро свалили. Дофламинго раздирали злость, возмущение и тихая гордость — Роси действительно вырос, и его отстраненный вид оказался маской игрока.

Может быть, он был не настолько сумасшедшим, как о нем говорили? Может быть, с ним получилось бы договориться? Опе-Опе — хороший предлог для семейного воссоединения, из тех предлогов, к которым прибегают, когда других уже не осталось.

Короче говоря, Дофламинго тихо удрал с Миньона, а появившийся в полдень капитан Уиллс — настоящий капитан Уиллс, финансовый отдел, основная специализация — Преступное Подполье (махинации и сомнительные сделки), — застал развалины базы Баррелса и трупы, живописно раскиданные взрывом. И целые, и не очень.

 

Не прошло и двух лет, как Роси захотел стать шичибукаем. Причем все, кому надо, знали, что Роси — Джокер и та еще заноза в заднице, которую лучше не трогать, мало ли что может случиться (уравновешенность Дофламинго в последнее время оставляла желать лучшего). То, что он пойдет на сотрудничество, — предполагали, да вон, Сенгоку не далее как вчера предполагал, отчасти намекая, что пора прекратить этот полет взбесившейся чайки. Но Джокер должен был встретиться с капитаном Уиллсом, а Роси в последний момент все переиграл — притащил в Маринфорд десяток каких-то мертвых пиратов и окованный медью сундук. Пиратов у него изъяли, а сундук Роси не отдал — сел на него прямо в середине холла, закурил и начал ждать.

Сидел он красиво, забросив ногу на ногу и опершись одной рукой о крышку, курил тоже красиво, а сам был усталый и потрепанный. На сундуке чернело клеймо Джокера; Роси явился не один — рядом шнырял мальчишка с Миньона.

Надежды Дофламинго, что Роси пребывал в здравом уме, разбились о факт — только сумасшедший потащил бы в Маринфорд последнего из Флеванса.

Хотелось спуститься по лестнице, подойти, тряхнуть за отвороты розовой шубы: ты что делаешь, идиот? — но Дофламинго стоял и смотрел, как Роси дымит, а его змееныш оглядывает зал, недобро щурясь, — и в голове у него было пусто и глухо, как с недельного недосыпа.

Потом мальчишка подошел, что-то спросил — Роси кивнул, написал в блокноте и протянул ему записку. Тот презрительно фыркнул; Дофламинго разобрал по губам: "я и так всегда осторожен!" — и улыбнулся воспоминанию, унылому голосу Сенгоку, той поездке на Мариджоа.

Казалось, это было совсем недавно — и вот, смотрите, теперь уже Роси предостерегает мелкого засранца. Предостерегает не зря: сопляк наверняка ненавидит дозорных. Так что Дофламинго, полюбовавшись еще пару секунд на Роси, пошел за мальчишкой — просто так, вдруг он выкинет что-нибудь интересное.

Тот свернул в коридор, огляделся по сторонам и ускорил шаг. Дофламинго тоже ускорил. Немного. У поворота к главному штабу он остановился. Дофламинго неторопливо приблизился и услышал:

— Привет, Доффи. Что, не хватило смелости подойти?

— Опе-Опе у тебя, да? — полюбопытствовал Дофламинго. Мальчишка повернулся, взглянул с неприязнью и раздражением. Потом вздохнул и отвернулся.

— Если бы ты подошел к Роси, я бы тебя убил, — продолжил он как ни в чем не бывало. — Я умею — быстро. Хочешь, покажу?

Сколько ему, пятнадцать? Роси, наверное, к нему привязан. Ничто так не привязывает к человеку, как спасенная тобой жизнь — Сенгоку не даст соврать.

— Показать тебе Маринфорд? — спросил Дофламинго. — Сейчас время обеда, а ты выглядишь так, будто тебя морили голодом.

— Ничего мне не надо показывать, — ответил паршивец. — Я специально решил прогуляться, потому что знал, что ты за мной пойдешь. Хотел предупредить, чтобы ты не подходил к Роси. Ты ужасно предсказуемый, тебе никто не говорил?

Его прямолинейность и желание похвастаться стратегическим мышлением вызвали у Дофламинго какое-то даже умиление.

Интересно, что скажет Роси, если отрезать его засранцу руку? Потому что умиление — умилением, но слишком уж он наглый.

— Хорошо подумал? — широко улыбнулся Дофламинго, и мальчишка снова повернулся, напрягся, наконец заподозрив неладное.

Может быть, даже вспомнил, о чем предостерегал его Роси.

Буркнул:

— Лучше вернусь обратно, — и быстро сбежал.

Дофламинго закурил, отметив про себя, что у гаденыша хороший самоконтроль, но разговор его все же задел — хотя бы потому, что сбежал он не в ту сторону. А Дофламинго было нормально, он уже привык. Просто хотелось подышать свежим воздухом и выкинуть из головы Росиного поганца, да и его самого тоже. В поисках уединения он отправился на балкон юго-западной башни — с белыми флагами в темно-синем небе, запахом моря и руганью матросов внизу на площади. Увы, к воздуху прилагался Роси собственной персоной, и выглядел он так, будто сейчас выйдет хоть вниз за перила, лишь бы отсюда подальше. Он шагнул мимо — Дофламинго успел схватить за плечо, развернуть. Досадливо дернул головой, останавливаясь.

— Роси, — сказал Дофламинго. — Ладно тебе, я же пошутил. Конечно, это я.

Так бывает, когда сидишь над каким-нибудь отчетом и страшно хочется спать — начинает клонить вперед, кажется, что это малозначительная ерунда, а потом затемнение — и приходишь в себя лицом на столе. Этот момент сложно заметить, с ним невозможно бороться. Ему нечего противопоставить. Сжатые губы Роси дрогнули в улыбке, Дофламинго не видел ее — чувствовал своими губами. Что-то коснулось плеча — блокнот. Роси писал не глядя, не прерывая нелепой и неловкой пародии на поцелуй, шевелилась только ручка в пальцах. Потом отодвинулся, протянул записку:

"Ты обознался, капитан Уиллс".

Дофламинго выдохнул, потом вдохнул. Он, конечно, знал, что сказать — что он сейчас скажет, чем убедит Роси, — но для начала его нужно остановить. Немного притормозить. Не кричать же, в самом деле, в спину. Нити дернулись, протянулись от пальцев, удерживая Роси на месте, и тогда на Дофламинго навалился тяжелый предобморочный паралич. Перед глазами мельтешили огненные мошки, и казалось, что он вот-вот упадет — не на пол, туда, в глубокую темноту под ногами.

Когда он пришел в себя, то увидел только край розовой шубы, исчезнувший за поворотом.

 

Да, а в сундуке оказались фотографии понеглифа, затерянного в джунглях Самеди, и подробная карта: наверное, Роси догадывался, что мертвыми пиратами сейчас уже никого не удивишь. Он все время ходил по краю и у него все время прокатывало, даже с Дресс Росой прокатило; говорили, что Дозор ни разу не сорвал его сделки — и понимающе смотрели при этом на Дофламинго, а Дофламинго только улыбался — и закипал, вспоминая о Верго. Но сдать Верго было бы слишком мелочно, а подставить по-крупному пока не получалось. Нитяной клон привычно отдувался за всех виноватых — и выглядел почти как настоящий Роси, повиснув в паутине переплетенных нитей в напряженной, изломанной позе. Из порезов текла кровь, красная и совершенно пресная на вкус. Ненастоящая.

 

###  Рыбалка

 

— Здравствуй, Росинант.

Он открыл глаза, окончательно просыпаясь в тени, которую отбрасывала белая форма.

Ну да, Доффи. Его интересовало, что Росинант делает на Дресс Росе — всех интересовало, что Росинант там делает, — и он приплыл за ответами. Или же его интерес был личным. Или же он совмещал.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Росинант.

Он смотрел на Доффи — стоит себе, ухмыляется, сверкает цветными стеклами очков, засунув руки в карманы, — и холодный осколок под сердцем таял, возвращая детские воспоминания в первозданной яркости: солнечные брызги, золотая на просвет зелень, душистая прохлада беседки и сладость винограда во рту. Доффи, Роси, мы скоро вернемся домой, и все будет хорошо.

— Вставай, — Доффи, улыбаясь, протянул руку. Росинант приподнялся, обманчиво расслабленный, крепко сжал пальцы — и дернул его вниз, на себя, подсекая ноги. По лицу Доффи скользнула секундная паника, мелькнуло за спиной белое полуденное солнце, потом он приземлился на руки.

Искушение было слишком сильным, и Росинант не стал с ним бороться: провел по спине Доффи под рубашкой, толкнул колено между ногами — это оказалось так естественно и так приятно, что он не смог бы сейчас объяснить, почему потерял столько времени зря. Удовлетворенно кивнул:

— Не люблю, когда нависают. Так что тебе нужно, Доффи?

Рука сдвинулась, ладонь легла под голову Росинанта, и он машинально потерся об нее затылком. Доффи затих и тут же перестал улыбаться. Ответил вопросом:

— Зачем ты на Дресс Росе?

Росинант протянул руку и поднял его очки на лоб. Взгляд повело — если Доффи сейчас в чем-то и нуждался, то вряд ли в его ответе, но Росинант все-таки ответил:

— Здесь хорошие пляжи. И рыбалка — знал бы ты, какая здесь рыбалка.

Пальцы слепо скользили по его лицу, очерчивая контуры. Остановились в углу рта.

— Улыбнись, — сказал Доффи.

Росинант улыбнулся.

— Посмотри на меня.

— Я смотрю. Что тебе нужно, Доффи?

Он слышал свой голос будто издалека — в голове шумела листва, золотая на просвет, звук становился все громче. Воспоминания, сны, рассказы Верго. Доффи его расколол и чуть не убил, но так и не сдал. У него едет крыша, говорил Верго. Черт с ним, говорил Верго, давай лучше о деле. Ты что, действительно собрался захватить трон Дресс Росы? Это было бы даже смешно. Не дождешься, машинально вырывалось у Росинанта, и ден-ден-муши улыбался знакомо, тепло, понимающе. Расстояние ничего не значило.

Отправить Верго в Дозор было правильным решением.

— Зачем ты на Дресс Росе? — спросил Росинант.

— Значит, Опе-Опе у мальчишки?

— У Ло, да. Значит, тебе нужен Опе-Опе?

Доффи не ответил сразу, но Росинант и не настаивал: целовать его было слишком приятно, а разговоры — никуда они не убегут.

— Мне с самого начала был нужен Опе-Опе, — противореча себе, Доффи наклонился и лизнул нижнюю губу. — Чтобы достать Сокровище Святой Земли, — поцелуй в шею, — и уничтожить Мировое Правительство.

Он отстранился и посмотрел прямо, тяжело: ты со мной?

Никаких объяснений или оправданий, ни слова о том, почему тогда ушел — почему жил своей жизнью, не делая даже попыток найти брата. Должно быть, искренность была его способом просить прощения. Или он хотел показать себя настоящего, чтобы быть принятым или отвергнутым.

Рискуешь, Доффи, подумал Росинант и закрыл глаза.

Было бы легко сказать — да, я с тобой; было бы еще легче предложить Ло новый способ досадить Мировому Правительству, тот бы скорее всего согласился — но Росинант не был уверен, что ему понравится этот новый мир — мир по Доффи, одно большое королевство его брата.

Человека, который все это время, не показывая вида, служил Мировому Правительству — который точно знал, что Ло ему откажет, и сразу понял, к кому нужно идти. У него едет крыша, говорил Верго. Чудовище, безумное чудовище. Это называется репутация, Роси, говорил Требол. Требол всегда оказывался прав, но парадоксальным образом именно в тот момент, когда его правда никого уже не интересовала, даже его самого.

— Нет, — ответил Росинант.

— Жаль, — в голосе Доффи не было сожаления: — Кстати, что это была за херня с записками?

— Да так, ерунда, — сказал Росинант. — С Треболом поспорил.

Дело было, конечно, не в споре, не только и не столько в споре, но пальцы ползли по рубашке вниз, расстегивая пуговицы, и тяжесть чужого тела становилась осязаемой, беспокойной, желанной.

— Я тебя хочу, — сказал Росинант.

— Да, я заметил.

Ладонь как раз остановилась на ширинке брюк — было бы сложно не заметить очевидное. Неожиданно Доффи отстранился, сел и закурил как ни в чем не бывало: китель с рубашкой куда-то делись, волосы смешно торчали.

— Это что сейчас было? — спросил Росинант.

— Я соскучился, — ответил Доффи. — Хочу поговорить. Узнать тебя получше.

Скотина, не ухмылялся бы ты при этом так открыто.

— Давай поговорим, — согласился Росинант и положил голову к нему на колени. Под затылком дернулся член, ухмылка тоже дернулась: игра, в которую приятнее играть вдвоем. — Как ты там без меня жил?

Он ожидал шутки, флирта, может быть, очередной попытки запутать — но Доффи ответил серьезно:

— Не припомню ни дня, чтобы я о тебе не думал. И это я еще молчу про клонов.

— Каких клонов?

— Никаких, — сказал Доффи. — Так, ерунда.

 

Над цветочным полем дул ветер, шелестел подсолнухами, приносил запах зелени и влажной земли, а сверху плескалось огромное бездонное небо с белой пеной облаков. Росинант вздохнул и достал из кармана сигареты. Перевернулся на спину, чтобы удобнее было прикуривать, но не успел — Доффи вытащил сигарету изо рта, щелкнул зажигалкой и вернул — фильтр коснулся губ, пальцы коснулись щеки. Неожиданно — с головокружительной ясностью — Росинант осознал, что Доффи все-таки пришел, и их старая, еще детская игра закончилась. Они могут придумать новые правила, договориться о чем угодно, обойтись без правил, делать все, что взбредет в голову. Делать все, что захочется.

Вечером дом был притихшим и темным — черный силуэт на фоне красно-желтого буйства заката. Шуба потерялась где-то по дороге к бассейну; лестница тихо скрипела под ногами, дверь в спальню казалась близкой, но дойти до нее так и не удалось. Мелькнула глупая мысль про Требола, притаившегося в засаде (или все-таки Ло? — оба одинаково не любили Доффи), но сложно думать о засаде больше пары секунд, когда оказываешься прижатым лицом к стене, расстегнутые штаны болтаются ниже колен, и все, чего хочется — это сильнее и глубже, желательно прямо сейчас. Доффи целовал его плечи, гладил по спине, он не торопился — двигался то медленно, то быстро, то снова медленно — это сводило с ума, заставляло, откинув голову назад, затылком на чужое плечо, молча кусать губы. Доффи был везде, в пустоте предоргазменного напряжения, на коже, под плотно закрытыми веками.

— Дай мне кончить, — пробормотал Росинант, тогда Доффи, прижав его к себе, начал двигать рукой на члене быстрее, жестче, — и молча уже не получалось.

Кто не спрятался, сам дурак, пронеслось в голове, а потом Росинанта накрыло.

Дом молчал. Где-то скрипнула лестница, вдалеке тянулось гудение корабельной сирены.

— Мда, — отстранившись, сказал Доффи радостным голосом. — А как же пресловутый фрукт Тишины?

Росинант надел штаны и ответил:

— Это ты наверное не трахался с включенной способностью.

— Трахался, — возразил Доффи.

— Плохо трахался, — Росинант застегнул ремень и пояснил: — Если хорошо трахаться, способность слетает.

Доффи засмеялся, потом сказал:

— Да, надо попробовать.

Голос был странный, и Росинант повернулся — выражение на лице Доффи тоже было странное, совсем неподходящее к этому глупому расслабленному разговору. Как будто он вспомнил что-то неприятное и пытался это скрыть, но получалось не очень.

— Обязательно, — сказал Росинант.

Доффи протянул руку, и Росинант вдруг заметил, что пальцы у него изрезаны тонкими белыми шрамами. Он все хотел об этом спросить — позже, уже в постели, но трогать лежащего Доффи (очень отзывчивого Доффи) в тот момент казалось более важным. К тому же тот демонстрировал чудеса самообладания, игнорируя очевидное возбуждение, рассказывал одну за другой свои истории — про попугая и дрессированного старика, про мальчишку, который сбежал от археологов Охары в Дозор, про Королевство Рух, в котором все жители были белокожие и светловолосые. Звуки его голоса опутывали тонкой паутиной, отдавались томительным и терпким предвкушением внизу живота; Доффи говорил обо всем подряд, о незначительной и увлекательной ерунде — и молчал о цели своего появления. Что такое Сокровище Святой Земли? Как оно действует на мир? И еще. Допустим, Ло бы не пришел в Спайдер Майлз, а значит, Росинант бы не был настолько заинтересован в поисках Опе-Опе. Тогда бы Доффи успел отобрать фрукт у Баррелса (при любом раскладе не жилец) — и что случилось бы дальше?

— О чем задумался? — спросил Доффи.

— Об Опе-Опе.

Доффи вскинул взгляд — пристальный, изучающий, и вдруг стал очень заметным белый символ Сокровища, отпечатавшийся на его радужке.

Потом расслабился, вздохнул.

— И что с ним?

— Почему Сокровище нужно достать именно с помощью Опе-Опе? Ты не пробовал другой фрукт?

— Ты спрашиваешь так, будто собираешься передумать, — улыбнулся Доффи. Росинант прикоснулся к его губам, словно пытался поймать эту мягкую, поддразнивающую улыбку; Доффи втянул его палец в рот, и по коже пробежали горячие мурашки.

— Не собираюсь, — ответил Росинант. — Мне просто интересно, как действует это Сокровище. А оно может вообще не сработать?

— Займись делом, а, — Доффи утомленно закатил глаза и тут же вздрогнул, застонал, когда мокрые от слюны пальцы задели сосок, спустились к животу, вычерчивая медленные неровные линии.

— И этот человек говорил про фрукт Тишины в процессе, — восхищенно сказал Росинант. Он чувствовал себя таким счастливым — невозможно, дурацки счастливым.

— Тебе прямо сейчас рассказать, как действует Сокровище? — нетвердым голосом спросил Доффи, раздвигая ноги, и Росинант немного перестал понимать, о чем Доффи хочет рассказать и почему именно сейчас.

— Мм, — неопределенно ответил он. Провел по внутренней стороне бедра, потом вспомнил: — Смазка.

— Хрен с ней, — выдохнул Доффи.

— Расслабься, — сказал Росинант, плавно двигая ладонью снизу вверх. — Необязательно всегда быть таким.

— В кармане брюк.

Он провел пальцами, проникая — тесно, горячо. В голове мутилось, Доффи коснулся его лба, откинул волосы, прочертил подушечками вдоль скул, обвел контур рта. Его собственные губы дрогнули, как будто он силился что-то сказать или спросить, но не мог.

— Роси, — позвал он. — Роси.

Его неторопливые движения, его долгие поцелуи — жизнь Доффи была одной большой загадкой. Он не давался, не давал себя узнать, отговаривался глупыми нежностями, целуя руки и сбивая с мысли.

Росинант склонился, проводя губами по животу, тронул теплую гладкую кожу — член отвердел от прикосновений, поднялся, растягивая прозрачную нить смазки. Он коснулся ее поцелуем, втянул головку — Доффи замолчал и закрыл глаза, теплое солнечное марево придавило обоих, сбивая дыхание. Росинант хотел отстраниться — тут же пальцы в волосах сжались, потянули ближе. Он задохнулся, но этот шепот — Роси не уходи, пожалуйста, — заставил застыть, сдерживая спазмы в горле. Пальцы соскользнули, провели по щеке; Росинант приподнял голову, поцеловал ладонь и подался вперед, придавив запястья к кровати, двинулся внутрь. Доффи вздрогнул, тут же толкнулся навстречу, раскрылся в ритме — еще несколько движений и пальцы сплелись с пальцами, повторяя и отражая желание.

 

Под утро, уже проваливаясь в сон, Росинант почувствовал осторожный выдох на коже. Пальцы очертили извилистую линию шрама на груди, остановились. Росинант вздохнул и перевернулся набок; пробормотал:

— Это в меня...

— Мечом, — продолжил Доффи. — А рядом две арматурины.

Росинант удивленно открыл глаза.

— Упал и ударился об камень, — Доффи тронул шрам на лбу. Улыбнулся: — По тебе заметно. Этот — когда ты нажрался на день рождения и ловил Морского Короля. Этот — от травы-бритвы. Тебе очень хотелось поваляться на травке. А этот...

Было что-то мучительное и одновременно правильное в том, чтобы слушать, как Доффи рассказывает ему про его жизнь, злиться на его язвительные комментарии, пытаться возразить: все было совсем не так!

И понимать, наконец-то понимать, что Доффи всегда был рядом.

 

Росинант проснулся в пустой постели. Щелкнул замок двери, следом навалилась тяжелая сонливость. Поспать бы еще. Росинант потряс головой и сел. Солнце еще не взошло, и рассветное небо было серым; на подоконнике ждала записка: "Конфисковал пиратскую удочку".

Значит, решил проверить, какая здесь рыбалка?

Росинант оделся и вышел, чувствуя, как к губам намертво прилипла счастливая глупая улыбка. Проходивший мимо по коридору Требол похлопал его по плечу и посоветовал застегнуть брюки.

— Ты мою шубу случайно не видел? — спросил Росинант.

— Видел, — захихикал Требол. — В бассейне плавает.

 

Дресс Роса всегда просыпалась поздно, и это нравилось Росинанту: серые, призрачные улицы наливались цветом, из открытых окон раздавались первые, пока еще тихие голоса, в прозрачной дымке сияли лучи солнца. И, разумеется, здесь была отличная рыбалка: с водой разной степени мутности, рыбами любого калибра и стоимости, рыбами, которые считают себя браконьерами — и рыбаками, которые прячут свой динамит из уважения к хозяину. Лучше всего клевало ночью или перед рассветом — порт это знал, поэтому жизнь в нем кипела круглые сутки, но даже самым искушенным рыбакам, тем, которые из Преступного Подполья, не хватило бы воображения прихватить с собой настоящую удочку.

Росинант прошел до самого конца причала и остановился за спиной сидящего Доффи. Тот обернулся, весело воскликнул:

— Слушай, отличная рыбалка!

Росинант заглянул в пустое ведро; хмыкнул. Доффи был свеж и энергичен, рядом, на дорожной сумке, лежал свернутый форменный плащ.

— Уже уплываешь? — спросил Росинант.

— Да, на Мариджоа, — Доффи отвернулся, поправил удочку и продолжил: — Я скоро вернусь, ты и соскучиться не успеешь.

— Клюет, подсекай, — ответил Росинант.

Доффи молча улыбнулся и вытащил рыбину — здоровенную, черную с золотыми боками, отливающими розовым.

А потом кинул ее в ведро.

 

Ло стоял у бассейна и разглядывал шубу, распятую на кустах, с алчным вниманием таксидермиста. Наверное, хотел себе такую же.

— Эй, есть одно дело, — окликнул его Росинант.

— Дай угадаю. Опять что-то сомнительное, — Ло оторвал взгляд от шубы и уселся в шезлонг, закинув ногу на ногу. Рядом на столе дымилась кружка кофе.

— Ага, сомнительное. Нужно сгонять на Мариджоа, чтобы дать одному безумному чудовищу власть над миром.

— А что, просто дать не помогло? — вопрос был явно риторическим; улыбка снова наползла на лицо Росинанта. Ло вздохнул и предпринял еще одну попытку оскорбить: — Я бы ему пару носок не доверил, не то что власть над миром.

Росинант молча пожал плечами. Ло посмотрел скептически, потом встал:

— Когда отплываем?

— Сейчас.


End file.
